The Twin Snowflakes
by GoddessOfImagination
Summary: When Momo and Toshiro were younger, they lost someone very dear to them. Someone who could never be replaced by anyone. However when that someone comes back seeking revenge on Toshiro and kidnaps Momo, can their friends find the truth before its to late? Or will they all be seeing double? Please read and review but most importantly...Enjoy! :)
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! Goddess here! I'm so sorry for not updating as much as I should and I know I should be working on my other stories but I promise that I will soon. So bear with me, please? Well here's another new story that came to me before bedtime. I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of 'Bleach', neither manga nor anime (only the additional characters belong to me)**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**(Momo's P.O.V.)**

My childhood with them was always perfect. Everyday, every moment with them was just nothing less than wonderful. They were everything to me and I couldn't possibly live without them. They were my best friends, my soul mates and they were complete opposites. They maybe share the same face and appearance but everything they had on the inside was just as different as night and day.

The kind-hearted one with deep blue eyes always made me feel special. He always smiled at me and told me nice things like how pretty I looked or how I was the only girl in his life. His never had anything bad or insulting to say to anyone. He welcomed anyone and anything. He was like a loving little brother to me and I just loved it when I saw him happy.

However, the thick skull one with emerald green eyes had something that I just couldn't resist. Sure, he was stubborn and rude to everyone around him but there was still something that attracted me to him. In reality, he had a big heart that he only allowed me and the kind hearted one to see. He was more than what he thought to me, but I could never tell him that.

These two different people lit up my world like nobody ever could. They were my loves, my snowflakes, the two halfs of my heart. They made my life an everyday paradise.

That is, until I betrayed one of my halfs and I lost him, along with all perfection in my life, forever...

* * *

**Well hopefully you got a glimpse at what the story is going to be like :) I'll update all my stories when I can. I pinky promise. Please review and I'll be eternally grateful ;) Well that's all the time I have. Until next time! Ja-Ne!**

**-GoddessOfImagination**


	2. The Kidnapping

**Hey everyone! Goddess here! Well I hope you enjoyed the Prolodge because now, the real story begins. I hope you like it :) ENJOY! XD (sidenote: In my stories, Momo is a captain with a top like Sui Fengs, a skirt like Nemus and flat doll shoes)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any part of "Bleach", neither anime nor the manga (only additional characters belong to me)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: THE**** KIDNAPPING**

All was peaceful in Seireitei. It was the end of the day and most of the Soul Reapers were finishing off their work and prepared themselves for a good nights sleep. All except the members of Squad 5 and 10 that is.

Momo Hinamori, the now new captain of Squad 5, sat in her office and finished off the remainder of her paperwork. When she was done, she neatly organized her work then opened one of her desk drawers and put it away for turning in tomorrow. Sighing deeply, Momo leaned back in her chair while rubbing her exhausted eyes.

She wanted so badly to lay in her bed and sleep for at least 12 hours, but she knew that her squad was on patrol for the night. Momo gave one last sigh and grudgly lifted herself up and off her chair. Exiting her office and walking to her private room that was only down the hall, the young captain entered her room and grabbed her Tobiume that previously layed on her bed and strapped in firmly on her left hip.

"Hello Tobiume," Momo said while stroking her swords handle, "Did you sleep well? I hope so, because we have a long night ahead of us."

After making sure her sword was on right, Momo walked over to her closet and took out her strapless captains cloak. She decided to get the sleeves removed because the way it looked before reminded her to much of her traitorous ex-captain. While putting it on, she heard a knock at her open door. She turned and saw her lieutenant, Senna, placing her badge on properly while smiling at her.

"Are you almost ready to go Captain?" Senna asked.

"Just about Senna," Momo replied, straightening off any crinkle in her cloak. When she was done, she walked out of her room then closed the sliding door. "And I thought I told you that you can call me 'Momo' if you like. Your not just my vice-captain Senna, you my friend too."

Senna bowed to Momo in a respectful way nervously, "I apologise Ca-, I mean, Momo."

Momo laughed quietly and pat Sennas head, "You don't have to be so tense around me. You know I won't correct you or anything like that. Now let's get going. Squad 10 is probably waiting for and you know how impatient their captain can get."

"Yes, Captain Momo."

As the Captain and Vice-Captain exited from their barracks, they were unaware that from a distance stood a cloaked figure watching them very closely. However, the persons attention was mainly on the young peach girl. He smirked and let out a chuckle, "Soon, Hina-chan. You'll be mine once again and this time, no stupid brother of mine will stop me."

* * *

"CAAAAAAAPTAIN! Do we really have to go on patrol tonight?"

Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of the tenth, tried to contain himself as his vice-captains complaints quickly aggravated him. He clenched his fists as he tried to shake the thought of letting his Hyorinmaru out on his lieutenant out of his head.

"For the last time Matsumoto, we are going on patrol tonight whether you like it or not."

"But do we really have to do it on our own?" Rangiku asked, pouting like a little kid.

Toshiro took a deep breath and calmly explained, "We're not on our own, Matsumoto. Squad 5 is going to patrol one half of Seireitei and we're going to be doing the other half. Ok?"

When Rangiku heard her captain mention something about Squad 5, she smirked mockingly, "Oh, I see. You only volunteered us to be on patrol tonight because Momo was, huh? You sly dog!"

Toshiro felt his cheeks go red with embarrassment. It was true he wanted to work tonight because this was one of Momo's first patrol since she became a captain and just wanted to make sure that she was ok. However, the fact that his annoying lieutenant caught on so fast made him feel like an idiot for bringing her along.

"Oh Captain! Your blushing! How cute!" Rangiku squealed, while laughing her head off.

"MATSUMOTO!"Toshiro angrily yelled.

"Hey, whats with all the shouting?"

The tenth division officers turned around and saw Momo walk up to them with Senna following close behind her along with the selected seated officers that are going to patrol tonight.

"What took you so long Hinamori? I thought we were going to have to do the patrol on our own tonight."

Before Momo could say something back, she was engulfed in a massive bear hug by the tenth division lieutenant, "Momo! It feels like forever since I last saw you!"

"Mmmf! Mmm! Mmmf!" Momo mumbled as Rangiku's chest suffocated her.

"Matsumoto, stop! Your choking my captain!" Senna yelled while trying to separate Momo from her.

Rangiku quickly let go after realizing what Senna said was true. As soon as Momo was released, she took a deep long breath with a few pants following afterwards.

"I'm sorry Momo. I guess I got carried away."

"Its ok Rangiku, I'm use to it now." Momo said, rubbing the back of her head. She walked over to Toshiro and smiled, "Hello Toshiro, are you ready for patrol?"

"I've been ready Hinamori, you're the one that's late." Toshiro said, rolling his eyes, "And its Captain Hitsugaya to you."

Momo shook her head and brushed off his attitude. She went back to her squad and began giving out the orders of the night. All the while Toshiro was watching from the corner of his eye. He couldn't believe how much his childhood friend who use to wet the bed turned into one the captains of the 13 Court Guard Squads. Especially because of all the things she had gone through.

Giving a sigh, Toshiro turned back his squad and started giving orders as well. When everything was settled, the captains sent their subordinates off. Only leaving the captains and lieutenants.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again guys." Momo said, waving at her friends, "We'll see you soon."

Just as Momo and Senna were about to flashstep away, Toshiro called out, "Hinamori!"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

Momo smiled at her best friend and nodded. With that said, the fifth division superiors were gone in a flash.

The young white-haired captain stared at the spot his friend previously was and let out a small smile. However, that was cut short when he heard his vice captain snickering behind him.

"Wow captain, you're so good to Momo! So sweet!"

"Matsumoto!"

* * *

_"Can you hear me?"_

"Yes Captain, I hear you loud and clear." Senna said, as she spoke into the communicator that was linked to her captains, "Everything ok on your side?"

_"Yeah, everything fine as usual. How about with you?"_

"Yup, nothing out of the ordinary."

_"Ok, keep your guard up and this night will be over before you know it. See you soon."_

"Bye captain." Senna Said then putting her communicator in her rope.

She stood on top on the Sacred Eastern Wall and watched the view of Seireitei. She hadn't been there for a long time but so far she really liked it. However the thing that Senna loved the most, was being her captains lieutenant.

Momo wasn't like the other captains. The others all either scared them or just didn't feel like she belonged with them. Momo however, well she was polite and comforting, while strong and independent. Senna looked up to her and saw as an older sister, she wouldn't have it any other way.

Senna was snapped out of her thoughts when she suddenly heard footsteps down below her. However when she look down she didn't see anybody. She wanted to ignore, something in her head told her to go check it out so she followed her instinct.

She jumped down to the floor and started looking around. She didn't hear or see anything, just the same old building and the same old silence.

"Maybe I'm imagining things." she whispered to herself, "Gosh Senna, your loosing your mind."

Just as she was about to go back to her place spot back up on the wall, she suddenly heard more footsteps. Only this time, the sounded a lot louder and more close. Senna turned back to where the noise came from and watched closely.

"Hello?" she called out, "Anyone there?"

When she didn't get a response, she just sighed and assumed it must have been someone trying to scare her just because she was the new lieutenant.

"This isn't funny! Get out here and show yourself!"

"As you wish."

Senna heard a familiar from behind her, making her gasp and turn around. However, when she did, she only had enough time to see a hooded figure before everything went black.

* * *

Momo stood guard as she watched over Seireitei from the northern Blue Stream Gate. Everything was as it should be on her side, normal and quiet. To quiet, almost making her sleepy. Well sleepier than she already is. Trying hard to stay awake, she would check in on everyone, even squad 10, to make sure everything was ok every 2 hours. Which reminded her, it was time to check on her lieutenant.

She took the communicator out of her robes and put the mouth piece right in front of her, "Senna, its Momo. Everything still fine on your part?"

She didn't get a response, she could only hear a buzzing noise on the other side. Almost like someone broke it or something. Momo began to worry, so she called out again, "Senna? Can you hear me?"

Still no answer.

Frantic, Momo decided to call some she knew would calm her. After pressing a few buttons, she waited until she would get an answer.

_"Hello?"_

"Toshiro?" she asked.

_"Hinamori? Whats wrong? Are you ok?"_

"I'm fine, its Senna I'm worried about. I tried to call her on my communicator but she didn't answer."

_"Its ok, calm down. I'm sure she's fine."_

"But Toshiro, she always answers me and she would never mess with me like this." Momo said, trying to breathe steady. She could hear Toshiro sigh at the other end, probably because he was thinking of something to say. After a few seconds of silence, he replied.

_"Maybe she fell asleep. I mean, she is your lieutenant. You must have rubbed off on her."_

Momo laughed a bit and sighed, trying to relax herself. He was right, Senna must be tired and accidentally dozed off and who was she to judge. She was basically on the edge of doing the same thing.

Smiling to herself, Momo was about to reply until she heard something near her. Something like footsteps.

_"Hinamori? You still there?"_

"Yeah, sorry about that. I thought I heard something."

_"Like what?"_

Momo didn't reply, she was only focused on the sound of footsteps that sounded like they were coming right at her. Then, suddenly, something from behind her tried to hit her on the head. However Momo was able to sence it in tie to duck down and jump away from her attacker.

When she was a good distance away friend the stranger, Momo turned to only see a hooded figure wearing shinigami clothes. There was thing that Momo recognized about him though, she just couldn't quite figure it out.

_"Hinamori? Hinamori! Whats going on? Answer me!"_

Momo looked down when she heard Toshiro's voice and realized that she dropped the communicator when she jumped away. The stranger saw this, he walked over to it and put his foot right on top of it.

_"Momo! Mo-"_

Without letting Toshiro finished, the man stomped on the device and completely destroying it. He then turned back to the peach girl and started approaching her, "Finally, alone at last"

* * *

Toshiro listened as the communicator connected to his childhood friend lost signal. He immediately began to panic when he could no longer hear Momos voice but now that he couldn't even hear anything at all, he was frantic.

"Matsumoto! Call in all the squad members, including Squad 5, and get over to where Hinamori is!" he ordered.

Rangiku stared at him like he's completely lost his mind. Calming asking her captain, "Why? Won't we get in trouble for leaving our post?"

"Forget that for now! Hinamoris in trouble and we can't let her fight alone!" Toshiro angrily yelled, "Just do as I say and I'll deal with the consequences!"

The vice-captain wanted to keep questioning her captain, but the look of determination and worry in his eyes told her otherwise. She nodded and started tracing all the communicators with her own.

Once Toshiro saw that she was doing what he told her to, he started running toward the northern direction. Where Hinamori was.

When Rangiku saw this, she asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get a head start! See you there!"

He didn't stay long enough to hear her reply. All Toshiro wanted was to be right next to Momo, protecting her. Flashstepping as fast as he could, the tenth division captain focused on tracing his friends spirit energy with all he had.

_'Momo, I'm coming.'_

* * *

"Hado Number 33, Sokatsui!"

The stranger was able to easily dodge Momos attack then continued on chasing her through the streets of Seireitei. She didn't know what else to do, Momo had tried fighting him in and to hand combat and throwing any type of kido that popped in her head, but all this guy does is defence. He won't even attack her either, this man was mocking her.

Momo continued running away while trying to think of anything to do. She didn't want to start a fight but she couldn't keep letting him chase her either. Taking a risk, she stopped and turned around to face him, which seemed to shock him.

They stared at each other intently with neither of them speaking. The stranger seemed just as nervous as Momo was, but why? Why was this person acting so strange.

"Why are after me? And who are you?" Momo asked.

The person gasped, almost like he was shocked that she would even asked that. He clenched his fist and looked down.

"Answer me! Who are you?"

"You really don't know?"

Momo looked him questionably and stepped closer to him. She knew this was a bad idea, but something about this person just told her that she could trust him. Almost like he was a close friend or something.

"I know you better than you think." the man said, "But someone got in my way."

"What do yo-"

"Bakudo Number 4, Hainawa!"

Before she could react, Momo was engulfed in a yellow kido robe then was pulled until she was right in front of the man.

"Let me go! Stop it! I said let me go!"

"Momo..." the stranger said seriously, then started caressing her cheek, "I won't hurt you...I promise..."

Just then, a small wind blew by making a little part of the hood lift up, exposing a pair of deep blue eyes. Momo gazed at them in awe and gasped at the all to familiar sight.

"It can't be...is that really you?..."

However, the stranger wasn't able to answer. The moment was cut short when a sudden voice yelled out, "Hinamori!" Then a sword cut into the kido rope between Momo and the hooded figure, causing them to separate.

The tenth division captain landed in between the two with his sword held up defendenly in front of Momo.

"Toshiro?"

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Good," Toshiro said, then started talking to the stranger, "You! What do you think you doing? Why did you go after Hinamori?"

The stranger only stared at him angrily while clenching his fists, "You didn't again...your taking her from me again!"

Suddenly, the man took out a sword that was hidden on his back from the cloak then attacked Toshiro. However, the tenth division captain easily blocked it then soon they engaged in an all out fight. As Momo watched them, she couldn't help but think about those eyes she saw and what the man said to Toshiro.

_'Take me away from him? What does that mean?'_

Meanwhile, during the fight, Toshiro observed how his opponent attacked and defended himself to get a blindspot. But there was something that stood out to him. The strangers fighting seemed so calm, so skilled. Almost advanced, almost at captains level, almost like...himself.

_'Where did he learn how to fight? Not only that, but he has a zanpakto. Most of all, I can sence that he has some sort of attraction towards Momo. Just who excatly is this guy?"_

"Thats it Hitsugaya! Time to finish this!" Suddenly the hooded figure held up his sword and chanted, "Fall Upon The Heavens, Inaina Yuki No Ringu!" (Great Snow Ring)

A giant snow dragon suddenly appeared from the mans sword, making Toshiro gasp in awe. The incredible figure above him looked exactly like his Hyorinmaru only this one was made of pure snow with electic blue eyes instead of the crimson ones.

"This is the end, Hitsugaya." The man pointed his sword at Toshiro causing his dragon to attack the white haired captain. The tenth captain was then engulfed in a mountain load of pure snow.

"TOSHIRO!" Momo screamed. Before she could go to him and help, the man appeared in behind her then hit her hard in the back of the head. She fell to the floor and then everything started getting blurry.

"Don't worry Hina-chan. Everything will be fine." The man said, picking her up bridal style, "I promise you, its only going to be the two of us from now on."

The last thing Momo saw was the face of Toshiro with deep blue eyes before everything turned completely black.

_'Shiro...'_

* * *

**What do you guys think? :) I know it's a bit long and too much to the point, but I really hope you liked it and if you didn't then please leave a review that tells me what it is you didn't like. Please? Thank you! XD I'll try to get more chapters up as soon as possible. ;) Well that's all the time I have, until next time! Ja-Ne!**

**-GoddessOfImagination**


	3. The Awakening Pt 1

**Hey everyone! Goddess here! Well here is the next chapter of 'The Twin Snowflakes'. I hope you guys all like it :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of 'Bleach', neither anime nor manga. (only additional characters belong to me)  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: THE AWAKENINGS PART 1**

_"Toshiro? How much longer do we have to walk?"_

_"Until we find someone to help us."_

_"But when will that be?"_

_"Soon..."_

* * *

Toshiro awoke shocked and immediately sat up. That dream he was just having. It was something he hadn't dreamt about in years. So why now? Why was he dreaming of..._him_?

"I see that your awake."

Toshiro turned and saw the fourth division captain, Retsu Unohana, walking in the room with her usual smile. After seeing her, the white-haired boy looked around his surroundings and confirmed his suspicions. He was in the fourth division barracks.

"Are you feeling alright now, Captain Hitsugaya?" Retsu asked, walking up to him and putting a hand on his forehead, "Your fever has finally gone down. That's good news."

"Captain Unohana?" He questioned, lightly pushing her hand away, "What happened? Why am I here?"

Retsu frowned at him and sighed, "Well I was wishing you could tell me that."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that all of Seireitei has scattered around to find answers about the attack that happened last night," she continued, "After your lieutenant found you at the scene of the crime, everybody was hoping that you knew something. However, I'm guessing you don't?"

Toshiro nodded and looked down at his lap. He couldn't believe that he was attacked last night and he didn't even remember anything about it. Suddenly though, an image of a raven haired girl with a frighten look on her face came to his mind. Toshiro nearly jumped out of the bed when the realisation came to him.

"Hinamori! Where is she?"

"We're not sure. She wasn't fou-"

"What do you mean you're not sure?! You must know something about her whereabouts!" he yelled angrily, completely standing from the bed with his fists tightening by the second.

Retsu stared at him with a blank look on her face and calmly replied, "Captain Hinamori is yet to be found but please try not to worry too much. Squads 5 and 10 are looking all over Soul Society to find her as we speak."

"Well if they're looking for her then I have to help as well."

Just as Toshiro was about to exit the room, Retsu grabbed his shoulder from going any further.

"You may go and help with the search later, Captain Hitsugaya," she stated, "But for now, you are to stay and rest here. Or else your wounds might reopen. They are still in a futile stage."

Before he could respond, there was a knock on the rooms door.

"Captain Unohana? Are you in there?" a female from the other side asked.

"Yes Isane, I am. What is it?"

The door opened and revealed the tall silver-haired lieutenant. She gave a quick bow to the captains before frantically speaking, "I'm so sorry for the interruption my captain, but this is of urgent matter. A messenger just came by and delivered the most recent news regarding the attack that happen last night."

Both captains gasped and widened their eyes in shock. However, before Retsu could even say something, Toshiro quickly stepped forward and asked, "Did they find the person responsible for all this? Or more importantly, did anyone find out where Hinamori is?"

Isane shook her head sadly, "I'm afraid not, but the head captain is requesting to see you, Captain Hitsugaya."

"Me? Why? I don't remember anything."

"That's not the reason he is asking for you," she responded with a look of despair in her eyes, "He wants to question you in reguards to..."

"In regards to what, Isane?" Retsu asked, putting a comforting hand on her lieutenant's shoulder.

The tall woman took a deep breath and finished what she was saying, "In regards to the murder of Captain Momo Hinamori."

* * *

"I hereby declare this meeting of the Captains to order." Head Captain Yamamoto announced as he slammed his cane to the floor.

All the captains, except from 5, 9 and 10, were lined up in their respected order with Toshiro in middle and facing the head captain. He had his head down and eyes wide as the words of the fourth squads lieutenant played over and over in his head. Hurting his already breaking heart each time.

_'Momo...is...dead? It can't be true...'_ his thoughts were interrupted when he heard the head captain call out to him.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, you were the only one there when the fifth squad captain, Momo Hinamori was last seen. Is this correct?"

Toshiro couldn't find the words to speak because of his shock state so he merely nodded his head once.

"I see." he said, "Captain Sui Fung."

"Yes head captain?" the braided assasin responded stepping forward.

"Please tell me what you and your team found while investigating the scene."

"Yes sir. We weren't able to find anything except the entire area covered in snow and the degree in temperature of the place awfully low." Sui Fung said, then turning to Toshiro, "Almost exactly like the after effects of the ice zanpakto, Hyorinmaru."

After hearing what she said, Toshiros head shot up with the look of shock and confusion on his face. He wasn't the only one in shock either. All the captains, including Kenpachi Zaraki and Mayuri Kurotsuchi, turned to him with the same surprised look as him.

"No...thats not true. It can't be..." he whispered, studdering his words.

"I'm afraid that's all I needed to hear." the head captain stated, disappointment obvious in his voice, "With all evidence pointed to the same man, I order that you, Toshiro Hitsugaya, be put under arrest for the murder of Captain Momo Hinamori."

Before he could even react, Toshiro was quickly held down by members of the Stealth Force. He began struggling and called out, "Head Captain please! Even you would know that I would never do anything to hurt Hinamori! Please listen to me!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Hitsugaya." the old man replied, "With our past of captains betraying the Soul Society, I can't risk such a thing. Do you understand?"

"Head Captain..."

"I'm sorry."

The men holding Toshiro down began to drag him outside the captains room and as they did, he began yelling out, "No! I didn't kill her! I didn't kill Momo! Momo! MOMO! MOMO!"

* * *

Staring down on a roof top from a distance stood the hooded figure from the night before. He watched as they took the screaming white-haired boy from the first division with a smile of satisfaction developing on his face.

"The first phase of my plan is complete. Now all that is left is to make sure that bastard is sentenced to death then Hina-chan will finally be all mine."

With that said, the man gave one last look at the struggling Toshiro and then, in a flash, he was gone.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? :) Sorry it was so short, but thats onlt because theres going to be a second part to this where Momo comes back and the hooded figure is finally revealed! XD So please be patient with me. Also, the next thing I'm going to update will be the third chapter of, "Hitsugayas Life Long Crush". So make sure you look forward to it ;) Well thats all the time I have! Until next time! Ja-Ne! XD**

**-GoddessOfImagination**


	4. The Awakening Pt 2

**Hey guys! Goddess here! I present to you the second part of 'The Awakening'! Also I keep forgetting to say that in my stories, everybody has their new look, like Momo has short hair and Toshiros hair in dow again, etc. Well, I won't waste your time much longer, enjoy! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of 'Bleach'. Neither anime nor manga.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: THE AWAKENING PART 2**

Momo woke up with the sun shining in her eyes. She put her hand over her face to block out the suns rays and sighed as sleepiness still barely consumed her. Figuring she couldn't fall back asleep, she sat and rubbed her eyes because of her blurry vision. Then all of a sudden she felt a stinging pain on the back of her head.

_'What in the world happened to me?'_ Momo thought rubbing her head. Once the pain had gone down, she began looking around her surroundings. _'And where excatly am I?'_

From what she saw, Momo guessed that she was in some small cottage. Something about the place was somewhat familiar to her. Like she lived here for sometime. She looked down at herself and noticed that she was in a small futon and was wearing a simple pink summer kimono with a purple slash.

"Was I always wearing this?" She asked herself. Momo took the blanket off of the rest of her body and stared at her outfit. "It doens't feel like I was, and this place? How did I get here? I...I need some air."

She stood up from the futon and walked over to the sliding door. Opening it and stepping outside, Momo was greeted with a fresh morning breeze and the brightly shing sun. Again she was forced to cover her face from the overwhelming light. Once her sight had adjusted to the view, she watched in awe at what she saw.

It was 1st District West Rukongai, her home. Everything was the same too. The trees, the grass, even the smell of fresh flowers everywhere. This was her sancuary, however, something was missing. Momo just didn't know why but just something about this place was so much more different.

Suddenly an image of two kids sitting on a porch and eating watermelon flashed through her mind. Before she could comprehend what that was, the stinging pain in her head had returned, causing her to groan in pain. _'What was that? And why is my head hurting so much?'_

"Hina-chan?"

Momo turned and saw a white-haired boy that wasn't standing that far from the cottage. His hair was shaggy and went down to just above his shoulders. He was wearing a light blue yukuta and was carrying what seemed to be grocerary bags.

"Your awake?" The boy asked, smiling happily. "You really are awake! Hina-chan!"

He dropped the bags and rushed over to Momo then quickly took her in his arms. Holding her tightly to him, the boy laughed joyfully while Momo on the other hand didn't quite know how to react to this. She just stood there like a stone while mentally debating whether she should hug back or not. However, when the boy felt the lack of reaction he let her go but still had his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't you recognise me?" He questioned. Momo shook her head in a quiet no, making the boy laugh a little. He put both hands on her cheeks and silently whispered while looking into her eyes. "Its me, Yuki."

She looked into the boys bright blue eyes and something in her head immediatly told her that she knew him. After thinking about it for a few minutes, the thought finally hit her. Her eyes widened as she lightly cupped his cheek and whispered silently, "Yuki? Is that really you?"

He nodded and not a moment to soon, she hugged him closely to her. Yuki hugged her back happily and burried his face into his shoulder while Momo carressed the back of his head and cried tears of happiness. He whispered, "I've missed you so much, Hina-chan."

"I missed you too." She replied, breaking the hug and looking at him in the eyes. "I just can't believe it, I thought I lost you."

"Lost me? Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. It just feels like I have."

"You must have been having a nightmare. You were asleep for a long time." He replied.

"Asleep?" She asked.

"Yeah." Yuki said. He looked down sadly and grabbed on to her hand with both of his. "You were asleep for a really long time. I thought you would never wake up. So I should have been me that would have lost you."

"Yuki..."

He shook his head and looked back up at her smiling, "That doesn't matter anymore though. Your awake now amd thats all that matters. Right?"

Momo could tell that something was still bothering him and she wanted to know why and what happened that could have caused her to be asleep for so long but sh figured that he would tell her once he was ready. So she only smiled back at hima and nodded yes to his question.

Yuki gave her hand a small squeeze before turning around and retrieving the bags he had previously dropped. "Lets get inside, I'm sure you must be starving."

Her only answer to that was the grumbling of her stomach, causing them to share a laugh.

* * *

Momo watched as Yuki boiled the rice and cook the fish he had boughten. Just the sight of him making it made her mouth water. She was very, VERY hungry for some reason and she couldn't quiet understand why. Aren't souls that live here no get hungry? Before she could think to much about it, a plate of white rice and fish was set down right in front of her.

"I hope you like it." Yuki said, taking a seat right in front of her. "I've been working on my cooking skills for you. I know they weren't the best before you woke up but try it and see what you think."

Momo didn't need to be tolden twice. She quickly got the bowl of rice and devoured it within a few minutes, "Its delicous! Thanks!"

Yuki stared at her in shock then chuckled lightly, "Wow, your alot hungrier than I thought you would be."

"Oh, really?" She asked looking down, embarrassed.

When he saw that she was taking it the wrong way, he quickly grabbed her hand and explained, "No, no! I didn't mean it like that. I meant that its cute how you have such a big appitite."

Momo felt a light blush go to her cheeks as she heard him call her cute and grab her hand out of no where. "You think I'm cute?"

"Well of course Hina-chan." He responded easily. "I think your a alot of things. Like amazing, smart, kind, beautiful..."

He trailed off when he gazed into her eyes Momo didn't know why, but when she looked into his, she really wanted to see green. But no, she only saw the bright blueness of Yukis eyes. She broke the gaze an held out her empty rice bowl, "May I please have some more?"

Yuki was a bit disappointed tht she looked away so fast but he still smiled and took her bowl, "Yes, of course."

She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in and looked down at her lap._ 'Was he about to kiss me? And if he was, should my heart be racing?'_

When he returned with her bowl, she took but she didn't eat it right away. The thought of what happened to her was still lingering in her mind and she really wanted to ask Yuki but the way he was acting earlier told her not to.

"Something on your mind?"

Momo gasped as he broke her out of her thoughts. She faked a smile and replied, "Its nothing. Thank you for the rice."

"Hina-chan, I know I'm a bit younger than you are, but that doesn't mean you can lie to me." He sat closer to her and asked, "Whats wrong?"

She sighed and looked him in the eyes again, "Yuki, what happened to me? Why can't I remember anything? And why was I asleep for so long?"

Yuki looked down and shook his know that she was going to ask something like this. Of course he couldn't avoid the subject because she would only keep asking about it until she got what she wanted. So turned to her and asked in a serious tone, "Do you want to know what what happened? And why we're like this now? Alone an only have each other.

She nodded.

He looked her straight in the eyes and answered with two words: "Soul Reapers."

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I'm so sorry if it wasn't to you liking but like I said before I've been having a lot of trouble with writing lately so please try and be patient with me. Also, I have some bad news. For my story, 'Hitsugya's Life Long Crush', the updates are going to be a bit slow because I'm especially stuck on that one. So in the mean time I'm going to be working on this story instead. I'm so sorry :( please forgive me...**

**Well thats all the time I have. Until next time. Ja-Ne.**

**-GoddessOfImagination**


	5. Sennas Conflict

**Hey everyone! Goddess here! XD So sorry for the late update but here it is now! Chapter 4! It took some time to make but I hope it turns out ok to you guys. Also quick reminder, everybody has their new look. Except for Senna who still has a ribbon ponytail. Ok, I wont waste anymore of your time, heres chapter 4! Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of 'Bleach', neither anime nor manga**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: SENNAS CONFLICT**

Senna didn't know how long she had stood there. In front of her captains courtiers and right in the middle of one of the barracks hallway. Members of the squad had tried to talk to her but she only ignored. They soon stopped speaking to her and just passed her, up until none of them came at all. So she had been alone on the hallway for hours just staring at the door in front of her.

This morning when she heard about her captain being pronounced dead and Captain Hitsugaya being arrested for murdering her, Senna didn't know how to react. Wasn't Hitsugaya the man who was always overly protective towards Captain Hinamori? Didn't he even threaten to kill people if the even layed an aggressive hand on her? If so, then why? Why would he kill her?

With every strength she had left, Senna grabbed on to the door hand with her shaky hands and slowly slid it open. The room was just as her captain left it; clean with nothing out-of-place. She felt tears fall down her cheeks as she stepped into the room and the deeper she got, the more she felt the warm liquid run down her face. The feeling of loosing her captain forever was finally hitting her hard.

How was she suppose to go on without her captain? The whole reason she was even a lieutenant, or even a soul reaper, was because of her captains support and comfort. Now that she was gone, Senna felt so...lost. She scolded herself so many times even before finding out the horrible news for being caught off guard so easily the night before. And now, because of her recklessness, Momo Hinamori was gone.

"Captain..."

She walked over to the mirror stand that stood at the far right of the room and saw a light blue cloth. She remembers when her captain use to waer her hair up in a bun before she cut it, it was actually the reason she wanted to have her own hair up. However, Senna didn't want to copy to much of Momos style so she just wore a red ribbon. She picked up the cloth and held it carefully while looking down at it sadly. Senna felt her tears drip off her face and on to the cloth, making her gasp a bit. She quickly wiped her eyes so no more tears would fall on to it.

"Captain Momo..." Senna repeated, putting the cloth in her ropes then put her hand over the spot it was. After a few minutes of thinking to herself, she began walking out of the room and closed the door behind her. She got what she needed, now all that was left was to go. Senna gave one last look at the door and whispered, "I will avenge you."

Then, in a flash, she was gone.

* * *

Rangiku Matsumoto was completely and utterly exhausted. Not only did she just do the captains and lieutenants paperwork for her division, but for the fifth squad as well. She finally understands what her captain had to go through during Aizens betrayal. Not only that but he had to worry about Momo being in a coma and refusing to see the truth. While going through all that, he still stayed strong through it all and didn't stop until his best friend was strong and healthy again.

Now this is the part Rangiku just couldn't understand. If Hitsugaya cared so much about Momo, why would he kill her? Sure most of the evidence did point to him, but was it really possible for him to do such a thing? And to the most important person in his life?

She sighed. Everything about this case just made no sence to anybody at all, but the head captain just went ahead and believed the only evidence there was then arrested the tenth squad captain. It seemed as though the only person that could settle all of this was the main victim herself, but she was nowhere to be found. For all everybody knew, Momo could be dead after all.

Rangiku suddenly felt tears in her eyes. Just thinking about the death of her close friend was enough for her to barely hold herself together from a total break down. She didn't want to cry, Rangiku wanted to be the strong one for not only her captain but for Senna as well. She remembered when a messenger delivered the news to them during their search throughout Soul Society. Rangiku tried to comfort her, but Senna ran away before she could even say a single word to her. The fifth squad lieutenant hasn't been seen since.

The busty woman sat back on her seat and let her arms fall at her sides. _"Momo, we need you...more than over. Why'd you have to go?..."_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a light knock on the door. A familiar voice called out, "Rangiku! Are you in there?"

"Gin?" She whispered to herself. She called back, "Yes, come in."

The office door slid open to show the silver-haired captain with his usual fox grin. When he steeped inside, Rangiku could see that he had something held behind his back but she couldn't see what. "Hey Ran-chan. How are you this evening?"

Rangiku gave him a face that basically said, 'Are you serious?', but he just shrugged at her expression. She rolled her eyes and replied, "Well considering one of my close friends was murdered, my captain was arrested and put into solitary confinement. Not to mention that Senna is nowhere to be found in all of this, I would say that I'm not good."

Gin laughed a bit at her sarcastic attitude then walked up to her and put a hand on her head, "Well I think I might have something that will lighten up your mood."

"Really? What is it?"

"This." Gin took out what was behind his back and put it on her desk. When Rangiku saw the object she nearly fainted from shock. There laying right in front of her was Momo Hinamoris sword, Tobiume. She carefully picked it up and inspected it to make sure that the sword was real, and it was. The was the sword that Momo wielded.

"Gin...how?...what?...where did you find this?" She asked, shuddering.

"In the World of the Living." He answered suddenly getting serious. "After the captains meeting I had this morning, I figured that there was no possible way Toshiro could have killed our little Momo. So I decided to do some investigating of my own."

"Your own?"

"That's right." He said. "I went to the living world and basically followed my senses. Within a few hours, I found this sword hidden deep in the Karakura park. It was surrounded by a powerful barrier which lead me to believe two things. Either the person that took Momo is hiding her in the Soul Society or they killed her and Tobiume is slowly dying as well."

"That's impossible," Rangiku said. "Tobiume is still at a strong level of spirit energy. I can feel it."

Gin nodded, "I know. So I've come to conclude that Momo was never killed. The person that kidnapped her is only trying to make all of Seireitei believe that she is."

"What makes you think that?" She asked.

"Well once you think about it, it seems like the only rational solution." He explained. "It's easy for someone to hide another persons spirit energy, just put a sealing spell on them. However the only person that can hide a zanpaktos spirit energy is the wielder themself."

Rangiku finally understood. She quickly stood up from her seat and finished his explanation, "So your saying that whoever has Momo put her sword in the World of the Living so we wouldn't sence it and believe that she's dead?"

"Exactly."

"Oh wow..." She gasped. Then, as fast as she could, Rangiku got her Haineko and started heading to the door with Tobiume still in hand. "We have to tell Senna."

"I don't think you'll find her at the fifth division, Ran-chan." Gin said, stopping her.

"What are you talking about?"

"She thinks that Toshiro killed her captain, right?" He asked. "Don't you think you think you would want to take revenge for your captain if someone murdered him?"

Rangiku flinched from the sudden realisation as the image of Senna going after her captain flashed through head, "Gin, we have to hurry or else we'll be too late."

He returned to his usual grin and opened the door for her, "What are we waiting for then?"

With that said, the two childhood friends were off, flashstepping through the roofs of Seireitei. As the rushed through, Rangiku had one last thought in mind. _'Senna, don't do anything careless.'_

* * *

Toshiro layed on his side in his prisoner cell just waiting for the superiors to just kill him already. He had finally calmed down after the seated officers od squad 1 were able to put a secure stray jacket on him. Then once the despair of Momos murder finally got to him, he just decided to relax on the floor and wait until they sentenced him to execution.

"Momo..." He mumbled sadly. "Oh god, Momo...save me..."

Toshiro would have started crying again, but it seemed as though he's cried out all his tears. The pain in his heart however, was still as fresh as it was the moment he found out that the woman he loves was killed. If it wasn't for the jacket restraining him, Toshiro would have surely gone into a nervous breakdown again. It was as though he was already dead on the inside and now all he needed was to killed in the outside.

"Momo...come back to me..."

Just then, Toshiro heard the sound of man grunting and screaming in pain from the room that was just outside his prison. The sound continued until it faded down and was replaced by thumping on the floor. He sat up and stared at the door, waiting for something else to happen. Then suddenly the door burst open by a powerful kick and the lieutenant of the fifth squad came in with her sword in hand.

"Senna? What are you doing here?" He asked, but she didn't answer him. When Senna saw him, the look in her eyes automatically turned enraged and at the same time depressed. "Whats wrong with you?"

"Hitsugaya!" She hissed through her teeth. She then walked up the front of the prison, lifted her hand out in front of her, and chanted. "Hado Number 31, Shakkaho!"

The red energy ball made a hole right through the bars, making Toshiro shoot back against the wall. He groaned in pain, but before he could recover, Senna grabbed the collar of his stray jacket and through him the ground. He tried to lift himself up, but she kick hard in the stomach, causing him to scream in pain.

"Senna...stop...why are you doing this?" Toshiro asked, panting in pain.

"You know exactly why, Hitsugaya." She replied harshly with tears in her eyes. "I'm taking revenge, for Captain Hinamori."

He gasped and looked up at her with a shock clear on his face. "Momo?..."

"Yes..." She said, a bit softer this time because of her tears. "Why Hitsugaya?...Why did you kill her?"

"Senna..."

"Didnt she mean everything to you?!" She yelled. "Wasn't she the most important person in your life?"

Toshiro looked down and nodded.

"Then why!? How could you kill her?..." Senna sobbed quietly as her body began shaking and she gripped her sword harder. "How could you take her away from me?...Didnt you love her?"

"Yes...I did..."

"You bastard." She whispered, holding her sword up. "I'll kill you for murdering not only the woman you loved, but my captain!"

Toshiro closed his eyes and waited for the swords impact to come, but it never did. He reopened them, the first thing he saw the Squad 3 symbol.

"My, my. That was a close one, don't you think so Toshiro?"

"Ichimaru?" He gasped silently as he watched how Gin was blocking Sennas attack with his on sword.

"Captain Ichimaru?" Senna asked, surprised. "What are you doing? Please stand aside."

"Senna stop!" Rangiku yelled, running to the three. "It's not what you think. Captain Hitsugaya didn't kill Momo."

"He didn't?" Senna asked.

"I didn't?" Toshiro said at the same time.

* * *

After about an hour of explaining what Rangiku and Gin had figured up, (and getting Toshiro out of the jacket), the other two shinagami just stared at them in shock. It took them a while to digest everything their friends just told them but once they did, Senna immediately said, "That can't be true...it just can't be..."

"Really?" Rangiku asked. "Then how do you explain this?"

She pulled out Tobiume from the side of her hip and held it out for both of them to see. They stared at it with wide eyes before Toshiro slowly took it and held it close to him. He felt the zanpaktos power still going strong with a hint of Momos spirit energy left on it, making him smile.

"Its true. Shes still alive." He hugged it close to him happily as tears of joy came. "Momo..."

Senna didn't even have to touch the sword to know that Toshiro wasnt lying. Just the look of relief on his face was enough. She put her hand over the spot where the blue cloth still was and sighed gratefully. "Captain..."

After a few moments of that, Toshiro turned back to Gin and Rangiku, "We have to find her."

"What?" The busty asked, surprised. "Captain, if you didn't notice, you're a wanted man. You can't just walk around Seireitei freely, they'll kill you on the spot."

"That's true, but we have to find her somehow."

"Excuse us. may we say something?"

The four friends turned and saw the captains of squads 8 and 13, Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake, walking up to them with Hyorinmaru in Shunsuis hand. He held it out to Toshiro and smiled.

"I think we may be of help."

* * *

Yuki flashstepped through out Karakura own as fast as he could before the sunrise. When he finally got Momo to go to sleep, he decided to make sure Tobiume was still in the place as he left it before his peach woke up. He didn't why,but something told him to make sure it was still there.

When he finally arrived at the place, something didn't feel right. Like something was out-of-place. Yuki then ran over to where the barrier he placed only to find that it was broken and that Tobiume was no longer there.

"No..."

"Hey, who are you?"

He turned around and saw a orange haired soul reaper watching him with a scowl on his face. However when he got a better look at the hooded figure, Ichigo gasped, "Toshiro?"

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I know it's not my best work and I apologise for that. Lately I've had major migraine from summer coming to quickly but I promise that the next chapter will be better. (Spoiler: It will have Momo meeting the two snowflakes in their true forms XD) Please read and review. I'll try to update soon :)**

**Well that's all the time I have! Until next time! Ja-Ne! :D**

**~GoddessOfImagination**


	6. Which Is Which?

**Hey everyone! Goddess here! XD Well heres chapter 5 and I gotta say, this chapter really took me a while to write /: But that's ok, I loved writing it :) Well without anymore hesitation, heres "Which is which?". ENJOY! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of 'Bleach', neither anime nor manga.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: WHICH IS WHICH?**

Momo sat on the porch the was outside of the cottage and watched as the sun had barely begin to rise. Usually when she did this, she would feel so relaxed and completely at peace, or at least that's what Yuki said. However, the way she was feeling now was nowhere near calm. There was just to many things that was going through her head at the moment. Like how she had apparently just woke from a lifelong coma yesterday and how she was reunited with her old childhood friend that obviously missed her dearly. Even though that's all big, it's not the thing she's thinking about. It's the conversation she had with Yuki last night,

She simply asked what had happened to her and why she had been what made her sleep for such a long time. Looking back on it now, Momo had almost wished that she didn't ask anything at all.

* * *

_"Sou Reapers?"_

_"Yeah." Yuki replied. "Their the reason why you were asleep for so long. Why you don't remember anything."_

_Momo grabbed his hand and squeezed it for reassurance. "What did they do, Yuki?"_

_He gave a glance at their locked hands before looking down sadly. "They found out a secret about us that no one was ever supposed to know and they wanted to use it for their own selfish reasons. Even though we refused to help them, they wouldn't take no for an answer."_

_"What secret?"_

_"Our spirit energy." He said. "The immense power that we have and couldn't control so we decided to keep a secret. When we rejected them, they got angry and decided to get pay back. So one day when I went out and you were here alone, they ambushed you."_

_Momo slightly flinched when she felt him clutch harder on to her hand, from anger no doubt. he couldn't blame him either, she herself was feeling a bit upset. None the less, Momo shook off those feelings and told him to keep going._

_Yuki sighed before forcing himself to finish his story. "When I got home, you were beaten badly and stabbed through the abdomen and chest. Your head wouldn't stop bleeding and you wouldn't wake up...they took you from me that day..."_

_He wasn't able to finish because the next thing Yuki knew, he was being pulled into a warm and welcoming embrace by Momo. She hugged him tightly and softly whispered, "It's ok Yuki, I'm right here."_

_"Hina-chan..."_

_"I know it must have been hard for you to go through all that, but I won;t ever abandon you ever again. I promise."_

_He was slightly in shock at Momos sudden words and actions, but he quickly recovered and slowly wrapped his arms around her in returen. Yuki layed his head in her shoulder and snuggled into her. "Thank you Hina-can...thank you..."_

* * *

The rest of the evening was spent talking about their past and memories that Momo didn't remember. Like all the things with their grandmother and how they use to eat watermelon on the porch together while watching the sunset. After a few hours of talking, she fell asleep and she didn't know when Yuki fell asleep as well but she does know that when she woke up early this morning, he was gone. He left her a note that told her that he'll be back soon and not to leave the cottage.

Even though the idea was tempting to her, Momo decided to stay put just as Yuki told her to. She didn't mind too much, being alone to think about all the thoughts ringing in her head seemed like a great idea. Especially since she had that unusual dream last night.

Momo remembered walking through a forest that was filled with nothing but plum trees. The sky was a light shade of pink and it felt like the sun would never go down on her. She remembers finding a certain aisle of little plum trees that lead up to a gigantic peach tree with a beautiful girl sitting right under it. She had long straight hair with bangs and had a white and purple kimono on with a pink scarf floating around her that had two bells on either side of it.

The girl didn't say much to Momo when she arrived, she only stared at the peach almost in awe and wonder. The girl had tried to say something to her but she couldn't hear her voice. When Momo asked her to speak up, the girl quickly stood and looked like she was scared or frightened at the fact that Momo just said that her. Suddenly the wind around them began to pick up and soon both of the women were struggling to stay on their feet. The girl once again tried to speak to her, only this time, Momo heard a vague amount of it.

_"My name is..."_

Then the next thing Momo knew, she was awake in the same state that she awoke in the previous day. The only difference this time was that when she awoke the entire place felt unbelievable hot, almost like it was on fire or something. Now here she was, sitting on the porch because it was to hot in the house, still alone with so many questions with so little answers.

"What happen to me?" Momo asked herself, putting her head on her hands.

She closed her eyes and took a quick second to think, then a thought suddenly hit her. Momo quickly got up and ran into the house and began looking all over until she found a regular sized mirror that was big enough to show all her upper body. Making sure no one from outside could see her, Momo untied her slash and opened her kimono just enough so that only her middle chest and abdomen show. She gasped soon after.

Right there in the middle of her stomach, Momo saw a 3 inch vertical scar. Before she could even think, an image of a brown-haired man stabbing her and then another image of her looking down at it and touching her own blood ran through her head. She then stumbled back while holding her head tightly in pain then began shaking and panting in fear.

"What was that? And who was that man?"

Momo straightened up when she felt the pain fade and walked back up to the mirror. She look a deep breath and slowly moved her kimono to the side so that her left side of her chest was showing. Her heart dropped when she saw a second scar right where her heart is. The next image she saw was very blurring. The only thing that Momo could make out were two figures and a sword going through one of then. However the one thing she could recognise was that one of them had snow-white hair.

The girl collapsed to the floor and held on tightly to her chest. She shuddered out a few sounds before finally saying, "Y-Yuki?"

* * *

"So what made you want to help us?" Toshiro asked as he walked into he eighth division captains office. Along with Rangiku, Senna, and Gin.

After the meeting at the prison, Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku lead them to the squad eight barracks without a single word. They had wanted to ask them what this was all about but they all knew that the two elders wouldn't betray them. The only real question here was why.

Captain Kyoraku sat down at his desk with his close friend standing next to him. He replied, "Well, just like Captain Ichimaru, we too had some suspicion on whether you killed little Momo or not. So we did some investigating of our own here in the Soul Society."

"Thats right." Ukitake confirmed. "Through the time we were looking around for any strange spiritual pressure, much like the one on the night Momo went missing, we came up with nothing. However, we did sence another familiar spirit energy last night."

"And who's would that be?" Toshiro asked.

Kyoraku smiled, "Why, the one only Momo Hinamoris herself."

Everyone except the elder Soul Reapers, gasped in shock and in no time, Toshiro was up against the desk.

"Where is she? Do you know?"

Ukitake went around the desk and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Calm down other Shiro, we'll tell that part soon enough. First we just want to ask a few questions to Lieutenant Senna."

Senna was taken by surprise when she heard the white-haired man say that. She nervously walked toward the desk where the three captains were and gave a small bow. "What would like to ask, sir?"

"Well first, is it true that someone attacked you the night of the event?"

"Yes actually. A hooded figure surprised me from behind and knocked me unconscious."

"Do you remember seeing who it was?" Kyoraku asked, leaning over the desk.

Senna thought about it for a moment the hesitantly replied, "Well, I can remembered seeing Captain Hitsugayas face, it's what lead me to believe that he did, especially when he was accused of being the killer. However..."

"Yes?"

"His eyes, they weren't green. More like a blueish color."

Toshiro silently gasped when he heard her say that. A sudden realisation came to him but it seemed to hard to believe yet at the same time it explained everything. The only thing that couldn't be explained was how his suspicion was even possible.

"Captain?" Rangiku questioned, breaking him from his thoughts. "Are you ok?"

He didn't answer her, Toshiro just rushed to in front of Ukitake and demanded, "Tell me where you sensed her spiritual pressure. If what I'm thinking is true then I need to know where they are to confirm it."

"I see." The older man said. "We sensed it up in West Rukongai, 1st district."

Toshiro eyes widened and he looked down with the look of shock on his face. He whispered to himself, "It can't be...it really is him, but how?..."

"We can tell that your on to something Captain Hitsugaya." Kyoraku said, standing up. "Thats good, we knew you would figure this out for us."

"What do you mean?" Gin asked.

Ukitake turned to the silver-haired captain and explained, "Well considering how close Shiro and Momo are, we figured that their must be something that he knew that would help us in a time like this. Just as we thought, he does."

"Which also means that we have to find Hinamori as soon as possible." Toshiro broke in. "If the possibility of me being right is true then we have to start looking in Rukongai."

"You mean, you have to start looking." Gin said. "If we all go then the head captain would find that not only one but four of his captains are missing. They would be after us long before we even get a chance to escape."

"He right." Rangiku agreed. "It would be best if you went alone captain. You'll have enough time to get out of here since ey still don't know about you leaving you prison yet. It'll give a good amount of the day."

"Alright. I'll go alone."

"I'm going too." Senna suddenly stated. "I want to find my captain almost as much as you do, so I'm going to help. Besides, I want payback for that hooded fiure knocking me out."

"Then its settled." Ukitake said, smiling. "Toshiro and Senna will go out and bring the sweet peach back to us, while the rest of us will try and make sure no one finds out about their absence for as long as we can."

"There still one more thing." Toshiro said.

"And that is?"

"How are Senna and I suppose to get out of Seireitei without at least one Soul Reaper seeing us?"

Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake smiled at each other before turning back to Toshiro. "Ever heard of the underground tunnels?"

* * *

"Toshiro? Is that you?"

Yuki stared at the orange haired stranger with a blank look on his face and sighed. _'Just what I needed, a soul reaper finding me here.'_

"Hello? Earth to Toshiro, are you there?" Ichigo asked, getting irritated. "Answer me for crisis sake."

_'He seems strong but judging from his easily aggravated attitude, he might not be so skillful.'_ Yuki thought as he began reaching for his sword and grabbed hold of it. "I guess there's only one way to find out."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Look, I don't exactly have time for this so let's make this quick."

Before Ichigo could reply, the white-haired attacked him with his zanpakto. He was barely able to grab his own sword for behind him to block the impact was so strong that it sent them sliding back and when Yuki jumped away from him, Ichigo nearly lost his footing. Luckily he was able to quickly straighten himself and face back to Yuki.

"What was that for Toshiro?!"

The blue-eyed boy hissed through his teeth glared evilly at Ichigo, "Stop calling me that."

"What do you-" The teenage boy then quickly caught a glimpse at the other men face without the hood and saw a pair of blue eyes instead of green. "What the?...Who are you?"

Yuki wasn't able to answer because he was suddenly was blinded by a bright light from his side. He turned and saw that the sun had finally began to rise, making him gasp, "No! I was here for to long!"

"Hey! I asked you a question!" Ichigo yelled at him. "Who the hell are you? And why do you look like Toshiro?"

"You really are stupid, aren't you?" Yuki asked bluntly. "Well, it doesn't matter. I'm done here anyway."

"I'm not finished with you yet!" Ichigo was about to attack him again, but he was to quick and disappeared in less than a second. "Hey!"

"Ichigo!" He turned around and saw Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai running up to him in a hurry. "Rukia? Renji? What are you guys doing here?"

"Same reason as you probably." She replied. "Did you just see who you were just fighting was?"

Ichigo nodded, "I think so. He looked exactly like Toshiro but the eyes, they were different."

"Just like your captain said Rukia." Renji said, surprised.

"I know, and if he ran away then that only means that hes going back to the Soul Society." Rukia explained then turned back to Ichigo. "Come back with us Ichigo. We'll tell you everything on our way there."

Even though he wanted to know what was happening now, Ichigo just bit back his tongue and followed his friends. He knew that everything would become clear soon enough.

* * *

Toshiro and Senna flashed stepped through Soul Society as fast as they could. After hours a both getting lost and rushing through the underground tunnels of Seireitei, they were able to make it out the gate without being detected. Now that they were out, they were headed straight for West Rukongai where Momos spiritual pressure was last sensed.

"Captain Hitsugaya." Senna called out to him as they ran. "Are you sure you know where she'll be?"

Toshiro thought for second. What if she wasn't there? What if 'he' already figured out that they on their way to save and took Momo somewhere else? He wouldn't know where else to look, so he knew that they had to hurry. He replied, "She has to be there Senna."

She sighed and continued on running. Senna was lost in her thoughts until she suddenly spotted something from the corner of her eye. She turned and saw a raven haired girl running up hill that wasn't to far from where they were. Senna didn't know why, she felt like they just had to go there.

She came a sudden stop that made Toshiro stop as well. "Captain Hitsugaya, look over there. I think I saw her."

He turned to where she was looking and raised his eyebrows in shock. Toshiro knew exactly what the hill was, it was the place where his brother...died. He didn't know why Momo would want to go back there, but he followed his instincts none the less and started running in that new direction with Senna following but confused and closely behind.

_'Momo...please wait for me...I'm coming...'_

* * *

Momo looked out into the cliffs view while still panting hard from all the running she went through to get here. Right now, all she could think of was how that specific image popped through her head right when she saw the scar on her chest. She didn't know why she came here, but she didn't care. Just as long as she wasn't in the stuffy cottage staring at her scars.

"What do I do?" Momo asked herself, shaking a bit. "Yuki must be back by now, he's going to get mad at me for leaving when he told me not to."

She felt a warm substance run down her cheek so put her hand on it and when she put back into sight, she realized that it was a tear. Momo looked down and began to cry for the first time since she woke up, and she didn't even mind though. Just as long as it was when she was alone so no one, especially Yuki, could see.

"Captain?" Said a sudden voice from behind her. Momo turned and saw a female soul reaper that had purplish hair and orange eyes looking at her with the look of joy on her face. Then without warning, she ran over to her and engulfed Momo in a big hug. "Captain! It's really you! I'm so glad your alive!"

The peach girl didn't know what to say or do. The confusion of a soul reaper actually happy to see her and hug her none the less was too strange. Then suddenly the story of how she was almost killed by them came to mind and she quickly pushed the girl away from her. "Get away! Don't touch me!"

The girl looked at her both hurt and confused, then asked, "Captain? Are you ok?"

"No! Stay away from me!" Momo yelled, backing away.

"Captain, don't you know who I am?" She asked, stepping closer as she stepped away. "Its me, Senna."

"Senna?"

"Momo!" Another sudden voice called out to her from behind the girl. The only difference this time though is that it sounded thankfully familiar.

"Yuki?" Momo said, grateful. However, her hopes were shattered when she suddenly saw another soul reaper flashstep right to them. He stayed bent over panting hard but during that time, Momo saw a white cloak with the number ten on it. _'A captain?!'_

When the man finally straightened up and she finally saw his face, Momo gasped if both fear and shock. That man looked exactly like Yuki, only this one looked more stern and had emerald-green eyes, which for some reason, she couldn't stop staring into.

The man stepped closer to her and smiled, "Momo, your ok."

"Y-Yuki?" Momo shuddered, confused. "Is that you or...?"

He stepped closer until he was right in front her and lightly put a hand on her cheek. "No Momo, I'm not Yuki. Its me, Toshiro."

"Toshiro?"

"Yes." He replied. Then Toshiro wrapped his arms around her and softly whispered in her ear. "But you as you like to call me, Shiro."

"Shiro?"

Suddenly, Momo felt that insane pain in her head like before. This time though, it was more extreme then all the other times. It was so bad, that she ended up falling on her knee, screaming as it got worse.

"Captain?!" Senna gasped.

"Momo!" Toshiro yelled, bending down to her level. "Are you ok?! Whats wrong?!"

"Get away from her!"

Then next thing Toshiro knew, he was grabbed by the collar from behind and then threw away from Momo. He easily caught his footing and turned back to his best friend. However, his view was being blocked by a hooded figure standing protectively in front of her. Toshiro sighed and turned to Senna, "Is that who you saw?"

She nodded while putting her hand on her sword. "Yes. Lets take care of him."

"No." He said, stepping in front her. "Let me handle this."

"But Captain Hitsugaya..."

"Please."

Senna thought it over then sighed in defeat and let go of her sword. "Yes, sir."

"Thank you." Toshiro said then turned back to Momo and the hooded figure. He called out, "How much longer are you going to wear that disguise?"

The man tensed up in shock, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't act stupid. I know your better than that, brother."

"We are not brothers!" The man yelled angrily. "You stopped being my brother the day you took everything from me!"

"So I'm right?" Toshiro asked, making him gasp."It really is you?...Yuki?"

Momo widened her eyes in surprise and turned to the hooded figure and Toshiro. She stood up and walked until she was in the middle of both men. "It can't be true. Yuki, is it you?"

"Just tell her already." Toshiro said. "I don't think she could handle anymore of this."

The hooded man mentally debated for a moment before slowly reaching up and taking the hood off his face, revealing a head of white hair and a pair of bright blue eyes, causing both Momo and Senna to gasp.

"Yuki?"

* * *

**What did you guys think? :) I took me such a long time to write this chapter but it was all worth it if you guys review, right? X) The next chapter will hopefully come soon since I'm on spring break (FINALLY!) so be sure you look forward to it ;) **

**Well that's all the time I have! Until next time! Ja-Ne! XD**

**-GoddessOfImagination**


	7. Two Snowflakes!

**Hey everyone! Goddess here! So I've been really thinking about what should happen in this chapter and you know what? I'm finally going to add a fighting scene between the twins. ;) I think that it's quite long overdue but considering how that story has gone, now is the perfect time :) Well, without anymore hesitation, heres Chapter 6! Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of 'Bleach', neither anime nor manga.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: TWO SNOWFLAKES?!**

"Yuki?" Momo gasped. "Is that really you?"

He looked down ashamed of himself and sighed before looking back up at her, "I'm so sorry, Hina-chan."

She felt her entire body begin to shake in both fright and confusion. It was enough that there were two soul reapers claiming hat they know her, but to see her own best friend dressed as one of them, it broke her heart.

Toshiro stepped up and said to his brother, "Why did you do this? You've done nothing but make Momo go through more pain than she could take."

"It's not like I wanted it all to end up like this!" Yuki yelled back, both angry and upset. "Hina-chan and I were suppose to live our lives out happily alone, without you! You ruined everything! Like you did before!"

"I did nothing back then!"

"Yes you did! You knew how I felt about her and yet you still took her away from me!"

"You know that I never wanted that to happen! It was an honest mistake that you refuse to believe!"

"STOP IT!" Momo screamed as the tears finally began to fall. Toshiro and Yuki turned to her and both widened their eyes in shock they saw her cry. She sobbed, "What is this? Whats going on? Please somebody tell me..."

"Bedwetter..."

"Hina-chan..."

Momo fell to her knees and clutched on to her ropes tightly. She whispered, "I know I don't remember everything from my past, but you two were there, weren't you? You both were there but you keep telling me something different. I...I don't know what to think anymore..."

The two white-haired boys watched as the most important person in their lives broke down completely from all the confusing thoughts. It killed them both knowing that they were doing this to her. When they tried to stepped closer to her, Senna stopped them.

"Don't go near her!" She said, flashstepping to Momo. Senna knelt to her level and held her close to comfort her. This time Momo didn't object, instead she welcomed it and held her back tightly. "I don't know what happen between you two, but I do know that whatever it is, it's hurting my captain. You two better settle this already, or you'll only end up pushing her over her limit!"

Yuki turned back to Toshiro and right away, he began blaming him for all this. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault?!"

"You know it is! We were just fine until you came along!" He yelled, reaching for his sword. "If it wasn't for you coming here and hurting her with all this nonsense, then she would be perfectly fine and safe with me!"

Toshiro clenched his fist and began reaching his own sword. "If you refuse to listen, then I guess I'm just going to get rid of you once and for all." He continued. "Its like I tell everybody else who's a threat. If you dare hurt Hinamori, I'll kill you myself."

He flashstepped behind Yuki and slashed down, making the first attack. However, the blue-eyed boy anticipated the attack, and he easily blocked it with his sword. He smirked, "I know all your moves, Toshiro."

"Not all of them."

Yuki gasped when he suddenly disappeared then looked up as Toshiro was just about to hit him. At the last second possible, he was able to dodge it by just a single hair. He stumbled away but before he could catch his footing, his brother was at his side already throwing another attack. This time, Toshiro got him and lightly grazed Yukis cheek, making him bleed.

He flinched at the injury then flashstepped away until he was at a good distance away from him. Toshiro didn't bother to go after him, he didn't to make this fight one that ends up with someone dying. He just wanted to get his brother's attention.

"Are you done yet, Yuki?" Toshiro asked. "I don't want to hurt you anymore but I don't want you to hurt Momo anymore. So either you give up now, or I won't have any choice but to kill you."

He was expecting him to yell back something where he blamed him for everything, or maybe give up but instead he began to laugh. It was mocking laugh which ended in an evil smirk.

"You really do underestimate, Toshiro. I'm not that baby boy who cries and hides behind you all the time anymore." Yuki said, lifting his sword up in the air. "And now, I'm going to prove that to you. Fall Upon The Heavens, Inaina Yuki No Ringo."

Toshiro gasped as the familiar sight the snow dragon with electic blue eyes came from his sword. _'So it really was him that night. He was the one that attacked me.'_ He tightened his grip on his sword and got into a battle stance. "Not this time Yuki. Reign Over The Frozen Heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

Soon both the snow and ice dragon were out and their spiritual pressure was incredible. Senna herself had a hard time keeping her balance as the powerful energy was nearly crushing. Momo however, didn't seem faced by it at all. It confused her how a soul reaper at lieutenants level wasn't able to withstand this kind of power but yet she could.

_'Whats going on? Why is this happening?'_ She thought as she turned her attention from Senna to the two twins. When she saw the their dragon flying in the air, images of the past came spiraling in her head once again, and like the other times, it ended up with her screaming in pain at how much it hurt to try remembering.

"Captain? Whats wrong?" Senna asked holding her closer. "Please tell me whats hurting you."

"Everything..."

"What do you mean?"

"Everything around me. Those two boys, their swords, everything. It hurts so much." Momo whispered while looking up at Senna, crying. "Please make it all stop already. Please, I'm begging you."

"Captain..." She nodded and mumbled a kido spell quietly to herself. The palm of her right hand began to glow a light yellow color and she slowly place it on Momos forehead. In a matter of seconds, she knocked unconscious and would have fallen to the floor if it wasn't for Senna catching her. She sighed. "Its a good thing Captain Unohana taught me that calming spell."

She looked back at the two males and closed her eyes. Senna refused to look so she buried her face into Momos shoulder. _'Pl__ease __finish this already Captain Hitsugaya. I don't know how much more Momo can take.'_

Meanwhile back with Toshiro and Yuki, they stared at each other intensely as they waited for either one to attack first.

"It's not to late to back out of this Yuki." The tenth division captain called out. "There are other ways of settling this."

The other white-haired boy rolled his eyes and replied, "No other way can settle my hatred for you, Toshiro."

He felt his heart drop when Toshiro heard his own brother say that. None the less, he positioned his and got ready to charge. "Very well. Lets make this quick."

"I couldn't agree with you more."

With that said, the two males began running to each other. However before they could even swing their blades, there was a sudden voice that yelled out, "Getsuga Tensho!"

The two white-haired boys were throw back when a large blast of red and black spiritual pressure hit in between them. Toshiro immediately recognised as Ichigos zanpakto and along with him came all the captains and lieutenants of the 13 Court Guard Squad.

"Ichigo?" Senna said, as she looked up.

The orange haired soul reaper landed right in front her and the unconscious Momo then held up his sword protectively. "I'm sorry we're so late. It kind of took some time for them to explain this all to me." He continued looking back the two females. "Is she alright?"

She looked back down at her captain then at Ichigo. "I think so."

"That's good to hear. At least we didn't come to late."

Yuki was the first out of him and Toshiro to get back on his feet, but as soon as he got up, he was quickly restrained by the lieutenants of squad 3 and 9, Izuru Kira and Shuhei Hisagi. Yuki struggled to be let go but it was useless considering how tight their grip was.

"Its no use, Yuki Hitsugaya." Shuhei said.

"We know everything so you might as well give up." Izuru added.

However, he gave no attention to what they were saying. The only thing that Yuki could focus on was how Ichigo was picking up the unconscious peach girl from Senna while a woman with a long braid in the front wearing a fourth division captains cloak was walking up to them. The woman said few things to them, making them both nod, then they were gone in a flash. Taking Momo with them.

Yuki felt his body begin to shake and he yell to his knees. Everything he's done, all the hard work and planning he had done to get her back was all for nothing. The soul reapers had only taken her from him again and it was all Toshiros fault.

He looked over at his brother and saw that he too was looking at him. Yuki stood up and tried to run over to him only to pulled back by Shuhei and Izuru. Yuki didn't stop trying though. He continued struggling to go after Toshiro while yelling out to him, "This is all your fault Toshiro! Are you happy?! You ruined everything for me once again! I hate you Toshiro! I HATE YOU!"

"Take him away!" Captain Sui Fong ordered. Shuhei and Izuru then began dragging him down the hill of the cliff with multiple other lieutenants following just in case Yuki broke free.

Once he was out of sight, Toshiro looked down and clenched his fists tightly. He tried to keep his tears in as he sighed. "Forgive me, Yuki."

"Captain!" He turned and saw Rangiku running up to him. When they were face to face, she engulfed him a massive bear hug. "Oh Captain! I was so worried about you! Are you ok? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Rangiku. Let go of me." He said calmly but still suffocating.

"Oops! Sorry Captain!"

When he was let go, Toshiro only had a few seconds to catch his breath before he suddenly heard the head captains voice call out to him. "Captain Hitsugaya."

He turned and saw him, along with Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku at his sides. Toshiro bowed in respect before answering. "Yes, Captain Yamamoto?"

"You actions in escaping your imprisonment before having your punishment decided is enough for you to be executed." The head captain said harshly but then softened up. "However, finding Captain Hinamori and having the real criminal arrested is just enough to lift your punishment."

"Thank you sir."

The head captain then stepped closer to Toshiro and put a hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry that I did not believe you, Captain Hitsugaya. Forgive me."

He was taken aback from the sudden apology, but he still smiled at his superior and nodded. "There is nothing to forgive."

"Thank you." The head captain replied then began to walk away before disappearing, along with the other captains except Ukitake and Kyoraku.

Toshiro turned to them and asked, "How did you get him to listen?"

"Well we told him what we knew and along with the story Ichigo gave us, it was easy for him to put everything together." Ukitake explained. "Now all that is left is to decide an appropiate punishment for Yuki Hitsugaya."

"I see..."

"Don't worry though," Shunsui said. "We told old man Yama to go easy on him. After all, he is the brother of one of the tenth squads captain."

Toshiro looked down and sighed. "I don't know if Yuki will like that very much."

"What was that Captain?" Rangiku asked.

"Nothing. Lets go check on Momo."

Before any of them could say anything, Toshiro was already gone. They all sighed and turned to each other.

"I don't think he's to happy about all this." Rangiku said.

Ukitake nodded. "If anything, he wanted to be the one to settle things with his brother. I'm guessing that the last thing he wanted was for the entire Seireitei to get involved."

"Keep in the family, huh?" Kyoraku asked. "Maybe that was for the best."

* * *

"I'm sorry Captain Hitsugaya but Captain Hinamori is not allowed any visitors at the moment." Isane said as she blocked the door to Momos room.

"And just why is that?" Toshiro replied as calmly as he could. "Shes only unconscious. Would it hurt for me to say a few words to her?"

Isane shook her and tried to explain. "I'm afraid it's a bit more than that. Captain Hinamori was lost all touch with her zanpakto and is overwhelmed with the sudden memories that keep popping up in her head." She continued. "My captain has done all she could to calm her spiritual pressure, but she said that it's for the best if Captain Hinamori was put in a quiet room with her sword in hopes that maybe Tobiume could help."

"So she's meditating?" Rangiku asked.

"Something like that, yes." She nodded. "Tobiume is probably the closest person to Captain Hinamori considering how their one soul. We figured that now that their together again, her zanpakto could restore her memories and reunite as one again."

"I understand." Toshiro sighed. "Please alert me right away when she awakens."

"I will. Thank you for understanding."

The tenth division captain and lieutenant then left the fourth squad and began walking back to their own. Rangiku started to say a few things to Toshiro, however he to lost in thought to listen.

_'Just what exactly did Yuki do to Momo that could have caused her to forget everything including her own zanpakto?'_ He wondered. _'I have to find out.'_

"Captain?" Rangiku asked while waving her hand in front of his face, making his break his train of thought. "Are you ok? You kind of zoned out just now. Something on your mind?"

"Its nothing." He said, moving her hand out of his face. "Rangiku, go ahead and return back to the barracks."

"Ok, but what about you?"

"I have some urgent matters to settle. So don't wait up." He then walked away as she watched until he turned at the corner and disappeared.

Rangiku sighed and crossed her arms. "Jeez, whats that short captain of mine up to this time? I mean he just got welcomed back into Seireitei, whats there left to settle?"

"Talking to yourself, Rangiku?"

She jumped and turned to see Gin leaning against a wall that was behind her. She groaned in annoyance and grabbed his collar then pulled him face to face. "What the hell do you think you're doing spying on me fox face?! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Why Rangiku, it's so nice to be so up close with you." He said, putting his hands on her waist.

She squealed in embarrassment and pushed him to the ground then turned around to hide her blush. "What do you think you're doing?! Stupid Gin!"

He laughed and got back his feet. "Alright Rangiku, I'll stop."

"Thank you!"

"Anyway, I just came to see how you were?" Gin sai, turning her around. He opened his blue eyes and softened his voice. A look only meant for her. "With everything going on with you captain and little Momo, I just wanted to know if you were ok."

Rangiku sighed and nodded. "I'm fine, its my captain I'm worried about. He feels so guilty for putting his brother and maybe even Momo through all this. I just can't stand to see him like this."

"Well maybe it's for the best. It's probably between those three and he wants it to stay that way."

"I know but why can't I help?" She said, sadly. "Even now he won't talk to me. He only said that to handle some urgent things, but even I know that he's going to see his brother."

"That's the way it is Rangiku." Gin explained. "Try not to worry about it though. Toshiro maybe a prideful man, but his intentions are good. However, he's not so independent that he would handle everything on his own. He'll eventually need help and all you need to do is be there when he does."

Rangiku smiled at him then looked back at the corner where her captain vanished, "I really hope your right, Gin."

* * *

"This way Captain Hitsugaya." The guard of the detention center in squad one said as he lead Toshiro to the cell Yuki was being held in.

Once they were only a few feet away from it, he dismissed the guard. When he was gone, Toshiro walked up to the cell until he was right in front of it. He saw his brother sitting down and leaning against the wall opposite of him with his eyes closed. The way Yuki was reminded him of how he was not to long ago when he thought Momo was dead. In a way, his brother was the same as him, only calmer.

"You can open your eyes now, it's just the two of us." Toshiro called out, making Yuki open his blue eyes and look in his own green ones. At first, Toshiro was expecting his to attack the bars to get through to him, but once again he was wrong.

Yuki stood up calmly and walked up to the bars until he too was right in front of them. "I guess I should have expected this. Shouldn't I, Toshiro?"

The captain nodded and replied, "We've had this confrontation coming for a long time, Yuki."

* * *

**So what did you guys think? :) I hope you liked it because it took me forever to think how I should end it and well I decided on this one. I might be putting up another chapter soon because I have so much time on my hands and well that's nothing to do at home. (MOST BORING SPRING BREAK EVER DX) Anyway, please review and be sure you look forward to the next chapter ;)**

**Well that's all the time I have! Until next time! Ja-Ne! XD**

**-GoddessOfImagination**


	8. Confrontation

**Hey everybody! Goddess here! :D Well I am in a good mood today so I've decided that I'm going to try to post ****two**** new chapters this week. So lets see if I can and if not...I'm an epic fail XP So without anymore distraction, heres chapter 7! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of 'Bleach', neither anime nor manga.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN: THE CONFRONTATION**

The two twin boys glared at each other through the bars of Yukis jail cell. Neither of them really knew what to say at a time like this but it was only a matter of time before one of them had to speak. Since Toshiro was still debating on how to begin the conversation, his brother rolled his eyes and started it himself.

"So what is it exactly that you want, Toshiro?" Yuki asked, crossing his arms. "Your not going tell me that my sentence is execution, are you? Even if it is, you'll rub it in my face none the less."

"That's not why I came here." He replied. "I've only come to ask you a few things, but I can reassure you that your punishment isn't brutal. It was requested by close friends of mine."

The blue eye twin smirked sarcastically and sighed. "So yet again I've had to have my older brother save me? You know that I don't need you for that anymore."

"I know, which is why I had nothing to do with it. The decision was made by the superiors themselves."

Yuki didn't know whether he could believe him or not, but he figured it didn't matter. The punishment he was to receive wasn't the matter at hand. He took a deep breath before asking, "Why did you come here then?"

Toshiro hesitated with his questions, but seeing that his brother could only coöperate for so long, he came right out and said it. "What did you do to Momo that made it so painful for her to remember her past?" He continued. "I understand with her zanpakto, but even Captain Unohana says that this is the most fatal kind of amnesia she's ever seen."

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked, suddenly becoming concerned and scared just like his twin. "Whats going on with Momo?"

"Don't act like you don't know!" Toshiro yelled. He felt himself getting impatient but he did his best to keep calm. "Momo has been getting nonstop brain damages from trying to remember all her memories and its so bad that she might forget everything, even her own name soon if the treatment she's in now doesn't work. So tell me now, what did you do to her?"

He watched as his brother thought aloud to himself and after a few seconds Yuki looked at him then frowned. "I didn't do anything to cause her too much damage, so I have no idea why she's being this way."

"You lie!"

"No, I don't. Do you really think I even think to lay a hand on Hina-chan if I knew it would cause her this much pain?" He asked as he looked directly into Toshiros eyes. "Even you, of all people, know me better that."

The captain couldn't argue with Yukis point. He might have kidnapped her and made him think that she was dead, but Yuki would never hurt her. Knowing that only made things that much more confusing. If his brother wasn't the reason behind all Momos pain, what was?

Toshiro pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and sighed. "Well if it's not you that's causing all this, then what is?"

"Maybe its you." Yuki suddenly said, making him gasp. "You and I both know that I'm not the only one that's hurt her. Now do we?"

"What are you talking about? Theres no way I could her Momo like you did!" Toshiro yelled back angrily. "You were the one that made her believe that you were dead all this time and allowed her to cry every night for years blaming herself for it! So don't you dare compare yourself to me!"

"It's true that I've failed her once, but you've done multiple times yourself." He replied, smirking. "I'm not the one that couldn't protect her from that Aizen person and was too late from getting stabbed by the one person she trusted most. After that, Momo was forced to go through dramatic emotional distress all own her own. No help from you whats so ever."

"Stop it...shut up..."

"That's not even the best part, is it?" Yuki continued as he watched Toshiro break down. "Once she was back on her feet and trusted you fully with everything, you went ahead and did the unforgivable."

"I said shut up!"

"You stabbed her, right through the heart."

Toshiro gasped as the memory of Momos half conscious body looked up to him and was barely able to mumble those words that broke his entire being in one second. _"Shiro...why?..."_ It was so painful, he fell to his knees in front of the bars, right at Yukis feet. He continued to desperately tell him to stop as he clutched on to the bars tightly but it wasn't good enough.

Even though he had his brother begging for mercy, Yuki still continued to torture him. "You have done so many things to me, and yet I forgave you. However, all the pain you put Momo through makes you no different from me."

"Your wrong..." Toshiro whispered. "I didn't mean to do all those things. You however did everything on your own free will!"

"That maybe true, but at least I tried to make things right for her again." He replied. "You on the other couldn't even think about her for days so you hid yourself away and hoped that becoming stronger could erase the past and what you did. You're a coward."

The green eye twin got back up on his feet and looked his brother straight in the eye. He asked, "How do you even know all this?"

"I've been a lot closer than you think. Seireitei is pretty big, it wasn't hard to hear all stories among the soul reapers."

Toshiro sighed and clenched his fist. "I see. So what you mean to tell me about Momos condition is that it's all the awful things she's gone through that makes it painful for her to remember."

"Exactly. I bet that it was hard for her to even think about before I even took her." Yuki said sadly. "However, she decided to be both strong and foolish so she didn't tell anybody so they wouldn't worry."

Toshiro gasped at the sudden realisation then saw that his brother had the same shock as him. He relaxed then asked, "She was always the only person that could trick us, wasn't she?"

"Yeah. It's what made us inseparable from her."

The captain nodded in agreement then began walking away. He knew that neither of them had nothing left to say, so he decided to them both a favor and leave quietly. However, before he could exit the room, Yuki called out to him.

"Toshiro!"

He turned around and replied, "What is it?"

"You know that this is far from over, right?"

Toshiro smiled and nodded his head. "I'm probably the only one that knows that." Just as he was about to leave, he turned back and asked, "You know what else?"

"What?"

"We both fell in love with the same girl." Toshiro said. "I think behind our hatred, we both just want to prove which one loves her more and deserves her. Am I right?"

Yuki laughed to himself and agreed. "I guess we're not so different after all."

With that said, the twins separated and prepared themselves for the real battle that has finally begun.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I know its short, but I really wanted I have at least one chapter where the twins came face to face and had a fight that lead up to an understanding. I hope you don't mind! I also hope to get the next chapters for this story and the other two up in less than four days. (That's when my break ends and I won't be able to update as much.)**

**Well that's all the time I have! Until next time! Ja-Ne! XD**

**-GoddessOfImagination**


	9. My Memories

**Hey everyone! Goddess here! XD So I've decided that since my story is a bit confusing, I'll finally make a chapter with all the memories! :D Now you'll know why Yuki and Toshiro know Momo and why she's is the center of both their world :) Well I hope you like it, enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of 'Bleach', neither anime nor manga.**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT: MY MEMORIES**

Momo woke up looking at a pink sky then gasped as she sat up and looked around. It took a while for her to recognise this place as the same one from her dream not to long a ago. She didn't know why but she felt relieved to be here, especially with all those things happening in real life. Then a thought came to her, if she's here then so is that girl she saw last time.

The peach girl quickly got up and began running down the path of plum trees that she took last time. Momo was a bit surprised at how well she knew this place but she decided not to think about it and keep running.

_'Almost there. I'm so close.'_ After taking a few lefts and rights, she had arrived at the aisle of small plum trees, same one as before. Momo caught her breath from the running before she began walking slowly down the row. She could see the gigantic peach tree at a distance and standing right in front of it was the kimono wearing girl. Momo quickened her pace and in a matter of seconds she was face to face with her.

The girl smiled when she saw Momo, almost like she was expecting her. She said, "You came back."

"Yes. I don't know how, but I did." Momo replied, laughing lightly. Then she stopped when a sudden realisation came to her. "Wait a minute, I can hear you? How is that possible? I wasn't able to last time."

The girl walked closer to her and took Momos hand in both of her own. "That means we are together again. There is no more distance between us."

"What do you mean?" She asked. "Is there something between us? I feel like there is because you're the only person that doesn't give me pain, like the others."

The girl knew that she was referring to the white-haired twins, but she couldn't understand why. Then the thought came to her. "You still don't remember anything, do you? From your past?"

Momo nodded, then looked down sadly. "All I know is that when an image comes to me, it only causes my head to ache in unbearable pain. It's so painful that I don't want to remember."

"But you have to."

"What?" She gasped, looking back up at her.

The girl turned to the peach tree and gestured her to do the same. "I know it hurts to remember, but you must understand that many people need you. As soon as you have all your memories returned to you, then you will know everything." She explained. "The reasons behind all the confusion will become clear. For example, the twin boys. Do you remember anything of them?"

"No, but I know that their there. I see them in my past, but every time I look them it's so painful."

"I see. So everyone gives you pain, except me?" The girl asked, turning back to Momo. When she nodded her head in a quiet yes, she smiled. "Good. Then I will help you remember everything."

"Really?"

"Yes. Lets get started."

"Wait!" Momo called out. "I don't know what your name is."

The girls smiled sadly and replied, "I'm hoping you will after all of this."

Before Momo could ask what she meant, the girl placed her hand on the left side of her chest and over the heart. She smiled as a pink light illuminated from it and in a few seconds, Momo fell unconscious.

* * *

_Two twin white-haired boys walked slowly through the snow on the streets of first district Rukongai. It had been almost half a year since they were sent here through some men wearing black and they have been completely miserable. No one would even dare look at them without saying things about them like 'Demon Boys' or 'Monsters sent from Hell.' It was almost two much for the boys to take._

_The younger blue-eyed twin turned to his brother sadly and whispered, "Toshiro, how much longer do we have to keep walking?"_

_"Until we find someone to help us." The older green-eyed twin replied softly. He put his around his brother to comfort him and to keep him warm._

_"When will that be?"_

_"Soon."_

_"But Toshiro...I need..." The blue-eyed boy wasn't able to finish his sentence as the sudden nausousness overtook him. He fell to his knees and began vomiting on the snow._

_"Yuki!" The older twin also went on his knees next to him and patted his back as his brother threw up. He waited until he was done to carefully place his brother on his back so they could continue on. "Don't worry, we'll someone soon."_

_"Toshiro..." The younger boy smiled and snuggled into his brothers shoulder. Before he let sleep consume him, he whispered, "We'll always be together, right?"_

_The twin known as Toshiro nodded and replied, "Forever and always, little brother."_

_Yuki closed his eyes and sighed. "Thank you." Then in a matter of seconds, he fell asleep._

_Toshiro continued to walk down the streets as his brother slept. He didn't know how much longer he could keep going considering it was already night-time and his bare feet were getting blisters from walking too much. Since he didn't want to collapse like his little brother, he quickly found a tree off the side of the road and decided to rest there. _

_He slowly placed Yuki down first against the tree and then sat down next to him. Toshiro rested his brother's head on his shoulder and put his arm around him to try to give him as much warmth as possible. He looked down at his little brothers sleeping face and smiled sadly._

_"You were always the cheerful one Yuki." Toshiro whispered. "Filled with so much hope in the toughest of times, yet you're the one as sick as a dog. I wish I was more like you."_

_"Toshiro..." Yuki mumbled as he shifted in his sleep._

_The green-eyed boy held him closer and rested his head on his brothers. "We'll find a home soon, don't worry." With that said, he too fell into much-needed deep sleep._

_Meanwhile, not to far away, a pig tailed girl happily skipping to her house with a logs of wood in h__er hands suddenly stopped when she saw something from a distance. At first she thought that it was snow because of the whiteness but then she saw it moving and right away she knew that it was something else, or someone else. _

_She placed the wood down then began walking towards the two resting boys. When they came into view, the girl gasped in awe at their matching set of pure white hair. She thought how beautiful it was before looking down at the faces and she couldn't help but stare. Not only did they have the same hair but the same face as well._

_"Twins?" She asked herself quietly._

_The pig tailed girl kept walking until she was right in front of them and saw that they were asleep. She looked around to see if anyone else was around but there was no one. When she turned back to the boys she saw that one of them was panting and sweating in his sleep. With caution, she carefully placed one of her hands on his forehead and gasped at how much he was burning up._

_"I have to help them, but how?"_

_"What are you doing?"_

_The girl squealed as she turned to see a pair of emerald-green eyes glaring at her. She tried not to stare at how breathtaking they were but it couldn't be helped. She gazed into them with her own brown eyes and whispered, "Hello there."_

_Toshiro looked at her like she was completely insane but once he looked into her chocolate eyes, that changed. He didn't know why but he felt relieved to see her even though he never met her before. He asked, "What do you want?"_

_"I was just walking down the street then I saw you two and thought you might need help." The girl replied, referring to his feverish brother._

_He turned and saw the state Yuki was in then gasped silently. "Little brother?..."_

_"I can help." The pig tailed girl said suddenly. "My home isn't to far away from here and my grandmother knows how to treat fevers."_

_Toshiro looked at her then back at his brother. He mentally debated whether he should trust the girl or not but he figured he had not choice. If Yuki didn't get help soon, then who knows what'll happen. He sighed then turned back to the girl. "Alright, take us with you."_

_The girl nodded then helped the boy to his feet before turning to his brother. She lifted him up carefully and, like Toshiro before, placed him on her back. Once he was secure, she grabbed the other twins hand and began leading him down the road. "We'll be there in no time."_

_"You know, he is my brother." Toshiro said. "I could take him."_

_"Its fine, he's not even that heavy." The girl said smiling. "Besides, I don't want you getting tired as well. Trust me."_

_When she said that, Toshiro suddenly felt his heart skip a beat. He didn't trust anybody else except his brother, but this girl was somehow different. She seemed kind and she was acting like she really cared about them. However the thing he noticed the most was how soft and warm her hand was. It was freezing and snowing yet she was as warm as a lit candle. Even thought he disliked the warmth, he loved hers._

_Unfortunately, the walk ended sooner than Toshiro wanted. The girl suddenly stopped in front of a small cottage that was away from all the others. "Here we are. Hopefully Granny is still making tea."_

_She let go of his hand to open the door and at that moment, Toshiro felt alone again. When her hand was empty again, he immediately grabbed it again. "Sorry, my hands are cold."_

_The girl smiled then gave his hand a squeeze before leading him into the called out, "Granny! I'm home."_

_An elderly woman then appeared from one of the rooms with a tray that two tea cups on it. She was smiling at first, but when she saw her granddaughter carrying a unconcious boy and holding hands with the boys brother, her widened up in shock. "Momo? Who are these two?"_

_"I'm sorry Granny but may I explain later?" The girl asked. "One of these boys has a terrible fever and we need to help him right away."_

_The grandmother sighed then nodded. "Alright dear, put him on one of the futons and I'll get the medicine."_

_She nodded then did what she was told. However, Toshiro still didn't let go of her hand. "Its alright, I'm just going to help your brother."_

_He frowned then grudgely let go of her so she could help Yuki. "Alright."_

_The girl smiled then began setting up her own futon on the ground. When that was done, she placed the unconscious boy on it then put the blanket over him. She then got up and disappearing into one of the rooms. After a few seconds she came back out with an extra blanket and one of the tea cups from before. She put the blanket over Toshiro and gave him the cup._

_"The cup should warm your hands. Drink it once their not cold anymore." She said. Then just as she was about to leave again, she turned to him and asked, "I'm sorry, but may I know your name."_

_"Toshiro Hitsugaya." He replied then points to his brother. "His name is Yuki Hitsugaya."_

_The girl nodded then smiled, "My name is Momo Hinamori. It's very nice to meet you, Toshiro."_

_With that said, Momo left the room again, leaving the twins be themselves. Toshiro stood up and sat right next to his brother then whispered, "Did you hear that Yuki? Momo Hinamori, shes the one that saved us. You'll meet her soon, just rest up."_

_After about thirty minutes, when Momo and her grandmother came back in, Yuki was treated with medicine and was still asleep. At first Toshiro worried, but the elderly woman told him to relax and explained that rest good for his brother. He nodded then looked back down at Yuki and saw that she was right. _

_His temperature had gone down and he was breathing normally again. Toshiro sighed in relief then turned to the woman. "Thank you so much."_

_"It was nothing dear. You should thank Momo, she was the one that brought you." She said._

_He blushed then turned to the peach girl. "Thank you, for saving us."_

_Momo laughed and patted his head. "Your very welcome, Toshiro. I'm glad that I could help. Well, it's getting late, we should go to sleep."_

_"Indeed." Her grandmother agreed. She turned to Toshiro and asked, "You don't mind sharing the bed with your brother do you?"_

_"Of course not, but can I ask why?"_

_"Well, Momo and I only have two beds and knowing how stubborn she is, she'll probably give up her own and sleep on the floor."_

_"I only do it because I don't mind the floor." Momo nodded then went her grandmother's bed and set it up for her. "There you are Granny."_

_The elderly got into bed then thanked her granddaughter. She gave her a quick goodnight kiss then fell asleep. Momo tucked her in then went to her own bed with Yuki and Toshiro. When she saw that the green-eyed boy wasn't under the covers yet, she said, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Besides, do you really think your brother would like waking up next to a stranger?"_

_Toshiro had to admit, she did have a point. Yuki would go hysterical if he saw some random girl sleeping next to him. He gave in and layed down next to his brother. __Momo then got a blanket and pillow for herself and layed down on the floor, not to far from the beds. Just as she was about to fall asleep, Toshiro quietly called out, "Momo?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Goodnight."_

_"Goodnight, Toshiro."_

* * *

_The next morning, Toshiro woke up feeling well rested for the first time in a long time. He spread his hand out to see if his brother was there but he felt nothing. He turned and saw that he was completely alone in the bed but once he looked around, he alone in room as well. 'Where is everyone?' __Suddenly, heard a familiar voice coming from outside._

_"Hey, Ms. Hinamori? What does that cloud look like?"_

_'Yuki?' He got up and walked over to the sliding door that lead to the backyard. Toshiro slowly opened and saw his little brother and Momo sitting on the porch outside staring up at the sky. At first, he was worried that his brother being outside, especially because of his fever, but then he saw that he was covered up in two blankets. Toshiro relaxed but then noticed that his brother was holding Momos hand._

_He didn't know why but he held a pang of jealousy build up inside of him, but he ignored so it wouldn't cause too much trouble. Toshiro then walked outside and called out, "Yuki!"_

_The blue-eyed boy turned and saw his older brother then smiled, "Hey Toshiro. It's about time you woke up."_

_Momo turned around too and greeted him kindly, "Good morning Shiro, how was your sleep?"_

_Toshiro had to stop and think about what she just called him then asked, "Whats with the nickname?"_

_"Oh, I thought of it this morning. What do you think? Isn't it cute?"_

_"No it's not. It sounds stupid."_

_"Toshiro!" Yuki complained. "Be nice to Ms. Hinamori!"_

_Momo laughed and turned to him smiling, "Its alright Yuki, he has a right to an opinion. Also, I thought I told you that you could call me Momo."_

_He blushed then looked down embarrassed, "Well I would, but I want to address you properly. If you don't like it then may I call you, Hina-chan?"_

_She smiled, "That's perfect."_

_Toshiro watched the to from the door and felt that pang of jealousy grow even more. He went and sat down next to Momo on the opposite side of Yuki then grabbed her hand as well. He said, "Well if he gets to call you Hina-chan, then I get to call you Bedwetter Momo."_

_The girl gasped and frowned. "I don't do that anymore."_

_"So you have done it?" Toshiro laughed. "Wow, and your older than us!"_

_"Toshiro! Stop it!" Yuki told him. "Please be nice to Hina-chan. She is the one that saved us last night."_

_Momo watched as the twins argued and she couldn't help but laugh at how adorable they were. She squeezed both their hands and smiled, "You guys are so cute. I'm sorry, but its been a while since I laughed this hard."_

_The twins looked at her then looked at each other and smiled. They layed their heads on her shoulders as the same thought ran through their minds._

_'We found our home.'_

* * *

Momo opened her eyes and was met with the same sight as she did before, a pink sky. She sat up and sat the girl from before watching her as she sat against the tree. She asked, "Do you remember who they are now?"

The peach girl nodded, "Toshiro and Yuki...its all so clear now. They were my best friends, I loved them both so much. What happened though? Why is this all happening?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. Only the twins can explain that to you." The girl said. "However, I can show you everything up until this point."

"Please do."

Once again, the girl put a hand on Momos heart but instead of her passing out, a montage of memories ran through her head. Everything from her life as a soul reaper appeared. Her first days at the academy, going through Aizens betrayal, the Winter War, becoming a captain, achieving her bankai. Everything was coming back to her. Even all her friends like Renji, Rangiku, Senna, Ichigo, Shuhei, Izuru, and many more. Until finally, her most recent memories with Yuki and Toshiro.

Momo gasped as all the memories overwhelmed her but she didn't feel pain this time. Instead, she finally felt like she knew where she belonged. She smiled as she finally remembered everything then looked at the girl. Without warning, Momo embraced her tightly and whispered, "Thank you so much."

The girl hugged her back and asked, "Do you know my name now, Master?"

"How could I forget?" Momo asked as she broke the hug. She looked directly into the girls eyes and said. "Your name is Tobiume. You are my zanpakto."

"Master..." Tobiume held her hands tightly and asked. "You know what we need to do, right?"

Momo nodded then replied. "I know. I made a promise to always protect them, even if its from each other."

The zanpakto agreed then closed her eyes as she transformed into a phoenix entirely made of fire. If howled and landed right in front of it master then bowed to her. Momo caressed her head then said, "Lets go, Tobiume."

* * *

**What did you guys think? :) Momo is finally back and she remembers everything! Yay! XD Well please leave a review and I promise that I'll have the chapter up as soon as possible ;)**

**Well that's all the time I have! Until next time! Ja-Ne! XD**

**-GoddessOfImagination**


	10. My Memories Pt 2

**Hey everyone! Goddess here! Well it has been a while, huh? I am very sorry for my delay, distractions and obstacle have been in my way but that will not stop me from writing my stories! XD I hope you can forgive me for the late update, but if you don't...then I'm going to cry like a little baby! x) Anyway, ENJOY! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of 'Bleach', neither anime nor manga.**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE: MY MEMORIES PT. 2**

Yuki looked out the bared window of his jail and watched the full moon just as it began to rise. He thought about the conversation him and his brother had earlier that day. The words of his twin still lingered around his head and he just couldn't seem to get them out of his head.

**_"We just want to see who deserves and loves Momo__ more."_**

_'Is that right, Toshiro? After all this time, we're still playing the same game of who gets the girl.'_ He thought to himself. Yuki sighed and closed his eyes as the image of a pig tailed girl turning to him and smiling sweetly ran through his head. He opened his eyes and looked back up at the moon. _'Hina-chan. You know that I love you more, right?'_

Yuki then lifted himself off the floor then started walking to the bars, where the guard was. He called out, "Excuse me? Guard?"

The man turned around and asked, "Yes? Do you need something?"

Suddenly the guard felt a huge amount of spirit energy that was so powerful he could barely breathe. He fell to the floor on his hands and knees and conjured up enough strength to look up at Yuki and before he completely passed out, he saw an evil smirk developing on the white-haired boys face.

Once he was knocked out, Yuki turned away from the bars and began walking to the stone door ahead of him. He quietly whispered to himself, "Don't worry Hina-chan, I'm coming to get you."

After a few easy hado spells to take out the guards and break through the walls, he successfully retrieved his sword and before anyone noticed that he was missing, Yuki ran out into the Seireitei streets. He was quick and stealth so that nobody saw him, however, it wasn't easy considering it was night-time and his pure white hair stood out immensely.

"I have to find an easier way out, but how?" Suddenly, an idea came to Yuki and without a second thought, he began making his way to the tenth division.

On his way there, the memories of his past began flooding back in almost from out of no where. Voices were heard, but the one he recognised the most was one of a very important girl.

**_"Yuki!" _**

"Hina-chan..."

**_"Yuki, Momo loves you very much!" _**

He smiled as he remembered the time his Hina-chan saved him and his brother yet again when they tried stealing an entire watermelon. Thanks to Momos quick thinking and cuteness, the shop owner let them off with a warning.

The Hitsugaya twins were expecting their older friend yell at them, but instead, she took them both in her arms and whispered how glad she was that they were awake.

**_"I love you Yuki..."_**

_'No...don't finish that sentence Hina-chan!' _Yukis began feeling tears develop but he tried his best to hold them in. Remembering the times he and his brother spend with Momo always seemed to make everything a lot better compared to how they use to be. Yuki had tried to make her see how grateful and in love he was with her, but there was always that one person that got in his way. That person being none other, than his own twin Toshiro.

As Yuki ran on, more and more memories were coming back to him. After a while of reliving them, the tears became to hold back so they fell away into the wind as he switched from running to flashstep. _'I'm begging you Hina-chan, don't finish that sentence...'_

_**"...and I love Shiro too! Both of you, so** **much!"**_

_'Why? Why Hina-chan?'_ He thought as he sprinted. _'I've given you my all for so many years, isn't that enough? Why can't you see just me? Not Yuki and Shiro, not just Shiro. Just me. Hina-chan...'_

* * *

_"I'm going now, I'll see you two later." Momo said as she pat both of the twins heads at the same time._

_It had been two years since the night the young pig tailed girl found the twins freezing in the snow and since then, the two boys have grown immensely attached to Momo. However, they both have their own unique way of showing and expressing it._

_Yuki, who was the kind and caring one, usually gave her nice compliments and always tried his best to help her out with things at home. Like chores, cooking, and more. He didn't mind either, as long as he was with his Hina-chan then that's all he could ever ask for. Toshiro however, was quiet different. __He was never one to let out his feelings so easily like his brother, so was mainly rude and a brat when he wanted Momos attention. Which would always lead him to scoldings by his twin for the disrespect._

_"Are you sure you have to go, Hina-chan?" Yuki asked while enjoying the warmth of her hand on his head. "Can't you take the entrance exams next year?"_

_For the last six months, Momo has noticed a change within her. She didn't know exactly how to describe, she could only feel something inside of her stirring. Like something, a power maybe, was developing. At first she tried to hide it and it was good up until night-time when she was sleeping and having dreams of a mysterious firebird. _

_Her dreams only got more and more unstable until it got to the point where it was effecting her loved one all around her. Momo didn't know how but she had somehow managed to almost burn down the entire cottage if it wasn't for Yuki or Toshiro waking her up in time. When her grandmother also began noticing the change, she explain to Momo about 'spiritual pressure' and how it was growing within her. _

_Momo didn't want to put her family in anymore danger, so she decided to do the impossible and become a soul reaper to channel her new power. So she was now on her way to take the entrance exams for the Soul Reaper Academy._

_She smiled and replied, "I don't want to put you two in any danger so I have to Yuki, ok?"_

_He nodded his head and excepted the truth, however, his brother wasn't taking it to well. Toshiro slapped her hand off his head and crossed his arms in frustration. "Just go already Bedwetter. What are you waiting for? A farewell party?"_

_"Toshiro!" Scolded Yuki, "Be nice to Hina-chan, she is doing this for our own sake."_

_"Whatever."_

_Momo laughed quietly to herself then leaned over until she was face to face with the annoyed twin. "Will you miss me if I went to the academy Shiro?"_

_In truth, Toshiro definitely would and so much too. He didn't want her thinking that he was some child that needed her to take care of him so he merely rolled his eyes and replied in an angry tone, "Not really. I hope you get into that stupid so you won't bug me with that dum nickname anymore."_

_"Oh, I see..." Momo said, quietly and sadly._

_Yuki was quick to see her disappointment so, without thinking, he wrapped his arms around her waist in a tight hug. He said, "I'll miss you Hina-chan, more than you know."_

_Even though the sudden hug took her by surprise, Momo smiled down him and stroked his hair softly. "Thank you, Yuki. I'll miss you too."_

_Toshiro watched with envious eyes as his brother, once again, got all Momos affection instead him. He could feel the jealously that has grown since the first day he saw Yuki holding her hand tingle inside of him It took everything he had not to march up to her and demand a hug from her as well._

_After a few seconds of embracing the boy, Momo separated them then bent down on one knee in the middle of them and took both of their hands. "I'll be gone until late afternoon, ok? Be sure to do your chores and take good care of grandma. I've left some money on the table for you two to buy groceries alright?"_

_Both boys nodded, Yuki smiling and Toshiro frowning._

_She smiled then gave one last hug to the both of them. "I'll see you guys later. Behave and I promise a special treat." She then stood up and began walking down the road. "I'll be home before you know. Bye!"_

_"Goodbye Hina-chan! Good luck on your test!" Yuki called out waving until she was no longer in sight._

_Toshiro rolled his eyes and started making his way back into the house. "Come on little brother, we have work to do."  
_

_"Oh right. Coming!"_

_The whole day was spent with the boys cleaning and taking care of their grandmother. When they were finally done with their chores, Toshiro decided that it was time to go out shopping for the list of food Momo left. So they got the money and began walking down the dirt path to the food markets._

_It was considerably easy to find everything, the only hard part was having to deal with the stares and quiet insults people around them were giving. Usually when they come here, Momo was with them and it gave the twins some sort of comfort knowing that she was protecting them. Though, on their own, they felt like outsiders._

_Toshiro tried not to let it get to him so when he saw his brother looking scared, he did what Momo did. Held his hand tightly in reasurrence. Yuki looked at him and smiled gratefully, though he couldn't help but feel the need to want Momos hand be the he was holding. However, he didn't want Toshiro feeling bad so he ignored the thought and continued on with the shopping._

_By the time they were done, they were well on their way home until suddenly, a random voice from behind them. "Hey you kids!"_

_They turned and saw a bunch of aggressive looking boys with weapons in their hands like branches and slingshots with rocks. There was about six of them so the twins were outnumbered. The boy in the front, who they figured was the leader stepped up and smirked, "So, the little freaks finally came out on their own. Where's your mommy?"_

_Toshiro rolled his eyes and responded of handedly, "First, Momo isn't our mom. Shes our friend. Second, its none of your business where she is so go away and leave us the hell alone. Got it?"_

_The leader frowned at his attitude then looked at the bags they were both carrying in their hands, returning his smirk. "So you guys went shopping? Interesting." He said, lifting up his slingshot and aiming it at them. "Give us the food and we won't beat you up to badly."_

_Yuki gasped and hid behind Toshiro then quietly whispered to him, "I think we should do it. It doesn't look like they'll leave us alone otherwise."_

_The green-eyed boy looked at his brother then back at the group of boys. They all positioned themselves in a way that said that they were ready to attack but still, Toshiro didn't move a muscle. Suddenly, he was struck with a sudden idea and he smirked. He said to the leader, "Alright, you can have our stuff."_

_"Glad to see you can coöperate weirdo." The leader said as him and his friends began walking to them to get the bags._

_Meanwhile, Toshiro quickly whispered to Yuki, "Hold on tightly to your bags and run when I tell you to, ok?"_

_The younger twin didn't know what to say so he merely nodded his head. He didn't know what was going to happen next but figuring that it was an idea coming from Toshiro, it would turn out a complete mess. However, he couldn't really think of anything so he just listened to his brother like always._

_"Alright. Hand it over." The leader said as he reached for the bags._

_"Sure, no problem." Toshiro replied. However, he didn't give the boy the food. Instead he quickly knee him in the stomach, causing the boy to fall to his knees in pain with a grunt. The white-haired boy smirked, "Hey, he never said what to hand over. Run Yuki!"_

_All to quickly, the Hitsugaya twins were well on their way, leaving the group of boys who were kneeling at their leaders side to make sure he was alright. The boy in pain told them to back off then ordered them to go after the twins and the chase was on._

_Yuki and Toshiro didn't know exactly where to go considering the bullies were right on their trail and running home would cause their grandmother even more stress other than her sickness. The younger twin turned to his brother and questioned with a pant, "What do we do now Toshiro? Their gaining on us!"_

_Toshiro turned back to the group of boys then back to Yuki. Thinking as quickly as he could, the green-eyed boy took hold of his brother's hand and made a sudden left turn. However, what he didn't realise was that sudden turn was only down a very steep dirt hill and he did, it was already to late._

_The twins were sent flying down the path with the food in their hands scattering everywhere. When they finally stopped, the brothers could feel the bruises developing all over them and cuts were highly visible on their arms and legs. They were completely out of breath and minor injuries all over them didn't help in their escaping._

_When they finally had the strength to get back to their feet, Toshiro and Yuki found themselves surrounded by the boys with no possible way out. The younger twin clung helplessly to his brother while the older twin tried to stare the leader down with his never-ending scowl._

_The leader snickered mercilessly, "You may have lost our food but at this point, beating you punks to a pulp just sounds more entertaining."_

_Toshiro continued to guard his brother then closed his eyes tightly to prepare himself for the beating he knew was coming. 'Here goes nothing...'_

_However, no punch or hit ever came. Toshiro waited for about a minute or two but nothing ever came. It wasn't until he heard Yuki whisper something softly yet gratefully. "Hina-chan..."_

_Toshiro opened his eyes and saw his pigtail friend standing before them protectively as the leader of their group fell to the ground. He gasped and suddenly felt himself at a lost of words. The only thing that he could even think about was how Momo had managed to once again save them yet again.__Yuki however, watched as all the boys suddenly charged at her and gasped as they were about to attack his dear friend. He was going to tell her to run but the look he saw in Momos face told him that she expected them to attack. _

_She quickly ducked down as on of the boys threw a punch at her and then slid her feet against his legs, making him fall on his head. The next boy who charged her swung a thick branch at her and it was only meters away from her face when she dodged with ease. Momo then chopped the back of his neck with an open hand, making him join his two friends on the floor. The last three boys charged at Momo at the same time, making Toshiro and Yuki gasp and look away from the scene._

_However, the peach girl only smirked and just as the boys were going to get her, she quickly jumped up from center and land directly in front of her two twins. The three watched as the boys ran into each other head first then stumble a few steps before falling on top of each other. __Momo smiled at her job well done before turning back to Toshiro and Yuki. _

_The white-haired brothers both thought that their friend/guardian would yell and scold them for getting themselves in trouble. So when they were suddenly engulfed in a massive hug by her, it left them speechless._

_"I'm so glad you two are alright." Momo said as she held them tighter. "I thought for sure you two were goners."_

_The twins didn't say anything. They just turned to each other than smiled before hugging their closest friend back, both whispering apologies for scaring her._

_On the way back home, both Toshiro and Yuki held on tightly to Momos hands and they both had their eyes on her as she led. They were each lost in their own train of thought about the events that just happened today._

_'I can't believe she had to save us again.' Toshiro thought. He was grateful to Momo for protecting him and his brother, but he couldn't help but feel bad for making her worry about them constantly. 'All I want is to show her that I am worthy of protecting not only my brother, but her as well. I don't want her to see me as child anymore.'_

_He looked down at his feet as he thought about ways to somehow boost his strength while Yuki, who was still staring at Momo, smiled quietly to himself._

_'Hina-chan is so amazing! The way she handled all those boys single-handedly, it's so impressive!' He thought. 'Shes so brave and beautiful. I'm so glad that she's in my life, that she'll always be in my life.'_

_From that point on, the twins were sure on one and only thing. They were both undeniably and truly in love with Momo Hinamori._

* * *

Yuki watched the building in front of him as the memory of him and his brother being saved once again played through his mind. He sighed as he approached the very large barrack with the number four on it then masked his spiritual pressure so that no one inside would be able to tell that he was coming.

Once inside, he crept through the hallways quietly with as much stealth as possible. When he was sure that he was in a secure place where no one would come for a while, Yuki closed his and focused everything he had to find the spiritual energy that belonged to none other than his Hina-chan. He located it on the third floor then, as quickly as he could, he ran all the way there while dodging and avoiding any squd members.

When he finally got to her room and took out the guards in front of it, he slowly opened the door and entered. Yuki saw his Hina-chan laying down on a single bed with wires placed at her fingertips for her heart rate and a breathing mask at her mouth and nose, He guessed that it was if she had another panic attack in her sleep. Other than all the machinery, she still looked like the picture of perfection in his eyes.

Yuki smiled then sat down at Momos bedside and softly stroked her cheek. He loved the feeling of her soft skin against his fingers and just seeing her sleep was like watching an angel dissent from the heavens. He would give anything to just lay with her and stay there forever, but he knew that there was still work that needed to be done. Yuki just wanted to her one last time before he begins the true fight ahead of him.

"I'll be back soon, Hina-chan." He whispered to her as he got up but he hand still on her cheek. Yuki watched as she breathed in and out gently, almost like she was comforted by him. He bent down until he was right at her ear and whispered something that has always wanted to tell her. "I am in love with you, Momo Hinamori."

Before Yuki left, he carefully removed the mask off her face then gently, with his heart racing, he gently kissed her lips. It was his very first kiss and even though it wasn't returned, he was just happy that it was her. The woman he has loved his entire life.

With that done, Yuki placed the mask back where it was and left the room. He closed the door and put a kyomon seal to make sure nobody tried to take her when he made his attack. He placed at hand on the door and closed his eyes. _'I'll see you soon, my love.' _

Then, it a quick flash, he was gone and began heading to his next destination. The Squad Ten Barracks.

* * *

**What it you guys think? :) I know I've been gone for a long time and I am truly sorry for that. Please forgive me! (bows head in shame) I promise I will try to update as often as I can, but if I can't then I am such a failure... :'( Well, please review and I will post the next chapter as soon as I can! :D**

**Well that's all the time I have! Until next time! Ja-Ne! XD**

**-GoddessOfImagination**


	11. The Battle Begins

**What's up everyone?! Goddess here! Its been a while, huh? :) Well I'm back and ready for more Hitsuhina! XD So without further adieu, here is my first double digit chapter! Enjoy! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of 'Bleach', neither anime nor manga.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN: THE BATTLE BEGINS**

Toshiro watched Seireitei from the Sokyoku Cliff and gave a sigh just as the sun set. He didn't know why he came here, maybe it was to clear his head. Watching the sunset from high grounds always gave him a sence of ease whenever he was feeling trouble. However, this time it didn't seem to help at all. Everything around him was just so confusing, especially now since Yuki was back.

The white haired captain pinched the brigde of his nose and gave another repeated sigh. He knew that his feelings for Momo haven't changed, they've actually became stronger since this whole mess began, but neither has his care for his brother. Back when they were only kids, he did everything he could to keep his love hidden when he found out that Yuki had also fallen for the peach girl. So should he do it again for his twins sake?

Toshiro thought about the possibilities of letting Yuki have Momo, like maybe his brother would finally forgive his for the tragic accident that happen so long ago. Though he couldn't bring himself to do it. Seeing his Momo with someone else, even his own brother, was enough to break his heart for all eternity. Not to mention how if he just gave her up so easily then his feelings for her was never as strong as he always thought for them to be.

Suddenly, Toshiros thoughts were inturrupted when he felt a hell butterfly in his presence. He held out his finger and then awaited the message.

_**"Calling all captains of the 13 court guard squads. There is an emergency meeting taking place in the First Division. Please report right away. That is all."**_

Toshiro rolled his eyes then lifted himself of the ground. "I guess I'll have to figure this out another time." He said to himself.

With that said, he jump off the cliff and landed easily on the floor below. He then began flashstepping through the streets of his home to the First Squads Barracks.

* * *

Senna sat in her captains office on one of the comfortable sofas. She could hear Ichigo talking to one of the squad members from outside the door. It had been like this since they left Momo back at the forth division, still unconcious. So far, everything had been fine yet she still couldn't bring herself to face her own squad.

Ichigo had volunteered to take care of the members, and though she was grateful, there still was something bugging her. Like this whole business with the Hitsugaya twins was still far from over.

"Well that one was persistent " Ichigo said, walking back into the room and breaking her from her thoughts. "Hes gone though and I doubt anymore will be coming for the night."

"Thanks for the help." Senna said quickly as she stared down at her lap.

Ichigo didn't need to look at her twice to know that something was bothering her. He sat down next to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. He asked, "Are you alright? Don't say you are, I know your not."

She sighed then locked her hands together tightly, "I'm just worried about my captain. Shes been through so much ever since this whole thing started. Now shes unconscious at the fourth division, dealing with all of this alone."

"She has you, right?"

"Me? What can I do?" Senna whispered, silently crying as her entire body began to shake. "If I hadn't been so off guard the night that this all started, I could have helped her. Even on the cliff, she was so scared and confused. There was nothing I can do for her. What kind of a lieutenant am I?"

Ichigo sighed and thought about everything, trying to find something to comfort her with. However, he didn't know Momo very well. Just the stories that Ranguki had tolden him before. From the the sounds of it, she seemed like a pretty impressive and strong fighter. Both physically and mentally. There was no way she couldn't make it through this, and he was going to make sure Senna knew that.

He put his other over her shaking ones, making her turn to him, and asked, "You think your captain is strong, right?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then there's nothing to be so worried about." He explained. "You know her, and you know what she's been through, how shes made it through it all. Its what made you want to be her lieutenant, no matter what the cost. Correct?"

She nodded.

"Then have faith in her Senna. She maybe in a weak state now, but that's why she has you. To help her with it." Ichigo said. "I know it'll be hard at first and she'll really be struggling, but that's why she has you. To protect her, comfort her. Be strong for her until shes back on her feet. Its what good lieutenant is meant to do."

"Ichigo..." Senna was a bit surprised the Ichigo, of all people, knew what she was going through and somehow managed to comfort her. He was right though. Instead of sulking about everything, she should be trying to find ways to help her captain once shes awoken. It was both her job and sworn duty that shes dedicated her life and strength to.

She wiped her tears away then smiled back at her friend gratefully. "Your absolutely right. Thank you so much Ichigo."

Before he could say anything back, the moment was suddenly interrupted when they felt a hell butterfly fluttering to them. Senna held out her finger and let it land on her before awaiting the message. Once received, she nodded in understanding and allowed it to fly away."

"Whats going on?" Ichigo asked.

"A sudden meeting at the first division has just been called." She replied, "Since my captain is unavailable, they've asked me to fill in for her."

"Can I come? I'd like to know whats going on as well."

She nodded in a quiet yes and once making sure their sword were secured on them, they were off to the first division in a flash.

* * *

Rangiku sighed as she walked through the hallways of her division, heading to her office. She had spent the last two hours looking all through Seireitei for her captain since a hell butterfly came in fluttering and looking for the captain. However, he wasn't there at the moment so she went searching for him. However, she eventually gave up and figured that the message was already delivered.

"Man, ever since this whole mess started I haven't gotten a single moment to at least catch my breath." She complained as she approached the office door. "Maybe I can take a quick nap before starting on the paperwork."

When she entered the office, she was expecting to find no one in the room, however, as soon as she entered, she was met with a white haired boy facing the desk and his back to her. The first thing she noticed was that he wasn't wearing the captains cloak and his sword was in his hand, unsheathed.

"Captain?" Rangiku asked, confused. "Where have you been? You do know that there's any emergency meeting soon, right?"

He didn't say anything, in fact, he seemed completely oblivious to her. Then suddenly he turned and began walking up to her and stopped in front of her. She watched as he slowly lifted up his head to look at her and gasped in shock when she saw a pair of light blue eyes.

"Y-Yuki?" She shuddered as she slowly backed away. "But how?"

"That doesn't matter right now." He said, smirking. Then he let out his spiritual pressure just like before and watched as she fell to floor from the overwhelming force. "I see my brother isn't here, so I guess you'll just have to be my messenger."

Yuki knelt down to her level and grabbed her hair to make her look at him. He placed his sword at her neck and whispered quietly yet evilly, "I have a very important message that your going to deliver. Now listen carefully."

* * *

"I now call this meeting of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads in order." Captain Yamamoto said as he slammed his cane to the floor. All the captains, expect nine, were lined up in their respected spots with Ichigo standing behind Senna. He continued, "As you all know, Yuki Hitsugaya has been arrested and put into sollitery confinement until further notice. However, until recent events, there has been a major problem."

"A problem?" Toshiro asked as he stepped forward. "What kind of problem?"

Before the head captain could reply, the doors of the meeting room slowly opened to reveal a very injured Rangiku. She limped into the room while panting and holding her arm that was bleeding uncontrollably and the rest of her body was either bruised or cut up.

"Captain..." She said, falling to her knees.

"Rangiku!

"Ran-chan!"

Both Toshiro and Gin ran to side and held her up from her sides, careful not to hurt her to much. They gasped when she suddenly began coughing and then flinching in pain from moving to much.

"Who did this to you?" Toshiro asked, getting angry.

She turned to him and with the last bit of her strength, she whispered, "Yuki..."

He gasped as she finally gave in and fainted in Gins arms, who was also wide eyed in shock. Toshiro stood up and began getting lost in thought about his brother and how he could hsve escaped. However, before he could think anything more of it, there was a sudden explosion from outside and it sounded to close.

"What the hell was that?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not sure!" Senna replied.

Just then, Shuhei Hisagi and Izuru Kira came running in, both slightly injured but not as bad as Rangiku. The head captain stood from his chair and called out to the two lieutenants, "You two! What is going on out there?"

Shuhei caught his breath before replying in the most calmest voice he could muster. "Its the other Hitsugaya twin sir! He's attacking the Seireitei!"

* * *

**Well what did you think? :) I really hope you guys liked it! XD Now before I go, I would like to make a couple of annoucements. First off, I know my story hasn't had much romance in it but have no fear because for the next few chapters it'll be explaining a lot about Toshiros and Yukis feelings for Momo up until it come down to her have to chose between them O.O So please be patient. Lastly, I've decided to completely finish this story before I continue with my other ones. I'm so sorry. :( I will however make you a deal. The people who review this chapter can also write one song they think I should write about in my "Sing A Little Song" stories. I promise I will try to write a story for each of them :)**

**Well thats all the time I have! Until next time! Ja-Ne! XD**

**-GoddessOfImagination**


	12. Clash Of The Twins

**Hey everyone! Goddess here! XD Well I have had a bit of writers block again so I am sorry if the chapter is not very good /: Anyway, this is the chapter where the real fight between the Hitsugaya twins! :D I hope you like it. ENJOY! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of 'Bleach', neither anime nor manga. (Only Yuki belongs to me)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: CLASH OF THE TWINS **

Toshiro ran out into the streets as soon as he got the message from the Shuhei and Izuru, and they were right. Everywhere around him, even the sky, was taking effect from a spiritual force that was obviously Yukis. He quickly jumped on to a nearby roof to try to find his brother wherever he may be. He soon spotted him standing on the roof of the fourth division and the very first thought that came to mind, was that Momo was still resting there.

Without any moment to waste, Toshiro quickly began flashstepping over to where Yuki was with all his speed. Along the way, he suddenly heard a of extra footsteps behind him. He turned and saw both Senna and Ichigo following him and by the look of the determination on their faces, he could tell that they wanted to help as well. He nodded his head as a silent message of agreeing for them to come along then turned back to front of him and continued flashstepping.

Within a few seconds, the three soul reapers arrived to their destination and right as they were about to enter the fourth division, Yuki appeared quickly in front of the door and in their way.

Toshiro grunted in displeasure, "Get out of the way Yuki! You've already done enough damage!"

The younger twin snickered and began reaching for his sword right away, making the three gasp and reach for their own. Yuki laughed, "Do you really think you can defeat me? With Momo in my reach, you can't do a single thing."

"You wouldn't dare!" Senna yelled worried while letting go of her sword.

"Of course not you idiot. Do you think I would hurt her?" Yuki asked, beginning to lose his patience. He sighed and fully took out his sword. "In any case, this battle doesn't involve neither you or the orange haired soul reaper. I would appreciate it if you leave."

Before either of the two could even move, Yuki summoned multiple snow dragons from his sword in on slice. Both were forced to jump back a far distance as they dodged the attack with their own swords. Once the dragons were gone, they tried going back to Toshiros side quickly but were stopped as they saw Yuki point his sword to the sky. The next thing they knew, a giant shield made entirely of snow began developing around the twins along with the fourth division and a few miles after that.

"Toshiro!" Ichigo yelled as he banged on the shield with his fist. He quickly tried breaking it with his Getsu Gotensho but it was useless. The barrier seemed to be unbreakable, especially since it was from Yukis spiritual pressure. He cursed under his breath then turned to Senna, "Theres no way in! What do we do?"

"I don't know." Senna suddenly felt an even greater wave of spiritual pressure developing from the shield and without warning, mutiple snow dragons emerged from the surface. She gasped, "Impossible..."

"How strong can this kid be?"

"Ichigo! Lieutenant Senna!"

They turned and saw both Renji and Rukia running up to them as fast as they could. Rukia stopped once she was right in front of them and asked, "Are you ok? What happened?"

"Well, we were about to fight that bastard but then he forced out with those damn dragons." He explained. "Toshiro and Momo are still in there so we have to hurry up and find a way inside."

Just then, a couple of dragons came charging at them and the group were quick to dodge the attack by flashstepping away. Renji sighed and turned to the substitute soul reaper. "Getting inside is the least of our worries. Right now we should be worrying about stopping those things."

Rukia nodded, "He's right. Every other soul reaper all over Seireitei are doing their best to stop them and so must we. Otherwise, the Soul Society will end up as a frozen snow plane."

"But, Toshiro.."

"Don't worry about Captain Hitsugaya." Renji interrupted. "He's made it his sworn duty to protect Momo at all cost. If she's in trouble, then he'll stop at nothing to save her."

Ichigo thought about it for a moment before nodding in understanding and pointed his sword at the snow dragons. "Then what are we waiting for? Lets do this."

With that said, all three soul reapers went to attack, however, they were oblivious to the fifth squad lieutenant who was still staring at the snow barrier. She gave on last sigh before turning, giving one last look, and then following her friends into battle. _'Please be safe...Captain...' _

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the barrier, Toshiro and Yuki where staring fiercely at each other, the blue-eyed one smirking and the green-eyed one scowling. It was silent between until the younger twin laughed quietly then spoke up.

"It's good to see you again Toshiro." He said. "I guess you were right when you said that we were just playing a game of who gets the girl. I've made my move, now its your turn."

Toshiro rolled his eyes then put his hand on his sword and got into a battle stance. "Enough talk already Yuki. Either you give Momo back and end this mess, or I'll make you do it with force."

Yuki frowned then looked at the floor with his hair covering his eyes. "I'm afraid that I just can't do that, brother." He said. "We both know how incredibly important Hina-chan is to me and now that I have her back, I'll fight to the death before letting her go again."

He lifted his head and stared at his twin again, only this time, with the same scowl as his brother only madder. "If you want to fight for her, then I'll be more than happy to coöperate."

He then shot an attack at his brother with full force, making Toshiro stumble back. Both twins held their ground before jumping back and calling their swords.

"Hyourinmaru!"

"Inaina Yuki No Ringo!"

They both yelled then soon, both the dragons of ice and snow came forth with the masters spiritual pressure at its highest. The twins got into a charging stance and with one last look at each other, they ran at each other with full speed and made a giant cold explosion as they met in the middle.

The strong impact of the swords made both the brothers jump back a great distance. Toshiro was first to steady himself and as soon as he had his footing, he leaped and swung down hard at his brother. Yuki was barely able to block the attack with his own sword, and once again the twins were face to face with their swords clashing in between them.

"Why are you even doing this?" Toshiro asked, struggling to hold his footing. "You have done nothing but caused trouble and put Momo through nonstop pain! Shes in a coma for what you did!"

"Shut up!" Yuki yelled as he forced Toshiro away with his sword then quickly threw more snow dragons at him, which his brother dodged easily. "You don't even know what you've done to me so who are you to even say that this is all my doing!"

Toshiro slightly gasped when he saw his brother almost in tears, making his heart sting a bit. He put down his sword and held it at his side so that he could try talking to him without him thinking that he was a threat. He sighed, "I know what I've done, and I know that I've hurt you but do you really have to drag Momo into this? Shes done nothing wrong!"

Yuki clenched his fist and teeth then whispered quietly, "She belongs to me Toshiro. I have been in love with her since the moment I met her!" He said then looked up and straight into his brothers eyes, "You even promised me that you wouldn't try anything!"

The green-eyed captain jumped in shock as the memory of him and his brother sitting alone with his brother on the porch came to him. It was true that Yuki sensed that Toshiro also had feelings for their close friend and he swore to him that he would do nothing to act upon those feelings. However, at some point he couldn't keep it to himself anymore, but he soon regretted it because that's the reason he lost his brother.

Toshiro suddenly heard a small sniffle coming from his brother then gasped when he saw tears run endlessly down his brothers cheek. It made him feel even more guilty for putting his own brother through all that pain. "Little brother..."

"Don't call me that!" Yuki yelled, charging at him with his tears running into the wind. "Momo is mine!"

When Toshiro heard that, all the guilt and sadness he before felt suddenly vanished and it was replaced by anger. After the Winter War, he made it an important goal to make sure that Momo was never again taken from him by another man. So at that moment when his brother claimed to take her from him, he lost all patience.

"Fine Yuki, if you refuse to give her back easily, then I'll kill you for her!" He yelled as he too went charging at his brother.

Both boys then began fighting with everything they had at full power. Yuki threw a swing at Toshiro which the other twin dodged then threw a swing of his own. The blue-eyed boy anticipated the attack and was quick to jump back then pointed his sword and the captain.

"Inaina Yuki No Ringo!" He called, shooting his dragon at Toshiro.

The green-eyed boy then flashstepped away and disappeared. Yuki looked around but then heard a voice from behind his. "I've got you."

Before he could even move, Toshiro kicked him hard on the side, making him fall and land on the floor. The ground broke at his impact and dust scattered around him, making it hard for him to see his brother. Once it subsided, he saw Toshiro standing far up in the sky looking down at him with his sword in the air.

"It's over, Yuki." Toshiro said through his gritted teeth. "Bankai! Daiguren Hyourinmaru!"

The younger twin gasped as he watched his brothers bankai emerge before him. It was true that he himself was powerful and at captains level, but he still hadn't reached Toshiros level of power just yet. He stared in both amazement and fear as his twins ice wings and tail formed around him, along with the three purple flowers appearing above him. Even his arms and legs froze, making it look like he had claws and dragons feet.

"This is the end, brother." Toshiro said quietly. "Hyoryu Senbi!"

He then swung his sword in a linear direction and created an overflowing ice from his blade in a the form of a crescent. Yuki gasped in horror as the attack was coming at him with great speed. Unable to move or speak, he stayed frozen in his spot. Then, suddenly another voice from out nowhere called:

"Snap, Tobiume!"

Just then, a ball of fire with the roar of a phoenix came shooting in the direction of the ice attack. The two collided and soon enough, the fire countered the ice, stopping the attack right in front of Yukis and Toshiros eyes. They both turned in the direction the ball of fire came from and gasped in shock from what they saw.

"Its you..." Yuki whispered, surprised.

There still in her hospital gown and barefoot with her sword positioned in front of her was none other than the fifth division captain herself. She stood on a battle stance as she glared at them in a unthreatening way while panting quietly under her breath.

Toshiro then finished what his brother was trying to say, "Momo..."

* * *

**So what did you guys think? :) I hope like it and I really do hope that you review XD** **I might post another chapter either today or tomorrow because I have a lot of time on my hands :D So yeah, please read and review ;)**

**Well that's all the time I have! Until next time! Ja-Ne!**

**-GoddessOfImagination**


	13. The Reason Why

**Hey everyone! Goddess here! XD So yeah, I hope everyone has enjoyed the story :) I only need about a few more chapters before the story finally comes to a close :( But hey, its not all that bad :) I have decided that after this story I will continue one with "According to You" since its going to be a short story anyway x) Well, enough of this, ENJOY! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of 'Bleach", neither anime nor manga**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: THE REASON WHY **

Toshiro and Yuki starred in both shock and awe as the fifth division captain walked up to them while lowering her sword as it returned back to its original state. The older twin slowly lowered himself to the ground with his brother and Momo then asked in a hushed tone.

"Momo? Are you, ok now?"

She smiled and replied happily, "Yes. I am, thank you for worrying."

The female then turned to Yuki and watched him for a good while, making the blue-eyed boy a bit nervous. He sighed and looked down at his feet before whispering, "Hina-chan, I'm so sorry..."

"Yuki!" By no warning at all, she engulfed him in a huge tight hug, making him jump a bit. The white-haired boy could feel her slightly shaking in his arms. It wasn't until he felt his clothes getting wet did he realize that she was crying. He quickly pulled her away gently to look at her face and his suspicions were confirmed. She seemed to be sobbing but she didn't really look upset. More like, happy or overjoyed.

"Hina-chan..."

"I'm so happy to see you, Yuki." Momo said, wiping her tears. "I thought I had lost you. I'm so glad your back."

Just hearing the woman he loved say all that to him was enough to make Yukis heart skip a heart beat by nearly a mile. He smiled back at her and pulled her back into a hug. "It feels so good to be back, Hina-chan."

"Momo?" They both turned and saw Toshiro slowly walking up to them with caution, while still in his bankai state. He sighed and swallowed the lump in his throat before asking again, "Are you sure your really ok now?"

The girl laughed while turning and heading over to him. She pat his head just like she use to and replied, "Of course I am little Shiro. Geez, you worry too much."

"Hina-chan?"

Momo turned and saw Yuki walking up to her slowly and carefully, scared that he'll give her another panic attack or massive head pain again. When he noticed that she was ok, he sighed and looked down at his feet in shame. He whispered, "I'm so sorry..."

"Yuki!"

Before he could even look at her, the blue-eyed boy found himself engulfed in a tight hug given by none other than Momo herself. It wasn't until Yuki felt both her shaking and his clothes becoming slightly wet did he realize that she was crying. He quickly pulled her away for enough to see her face and gasped silently when he saw her gently sobbing, however, she didn't seem upset. In fact, she was actually smiling at him.

"I'm so glad that to see you, Yuki." Momo whispered softly while wiping some of her tears. "I was so scared that I had lost you. I missed you so much. It's so good to have you back with me were you belonged."

"Hina-chan..." He felt his cheeks go red when he heard say all that. It made his heart flutter with joy that the love of his life was actually very happy to see tht he wasn't dead after all. Yuki smiled and caressed her cheek, wiping some tears that she had forgotten. "I've missed you too."

Yuki never had felt happier than he did right then and there. Sadly, the moment was suddenly interrupted by the other Hitsugaya twin.

Toshiro stepped closer to them and pointed his sword at his brother, "Step away from him Momo."

She turned and gasped when she saw the way he looking at his twin with much hatred and anger. It made her even more confused with this situation, but never the less, she stayed where she was and stood in front of Yuki protectively. "I won't."

He clenched his fists but remained calm for her sake, "Please Momo, he's not the Yuki that you know anymore."

"I don't care!" She yelled, determined. "Whether he's the same Yuki or not, he's still my dear friend. Not to mention your brother."

He didn't respond, but he didn't lower his sword either. Momo knew that this was he way of saying that she won't change his mind about this. She still didn't budge though, she refused to let the two most important people in her life hurt each other.

"Please Toshiro," Momo whispered sympathetically. "You don't have to do this."

"I'm afraid that there is no other way."

With that said, Toshiro suddenly disappeared, making Yuki gasp in fright. Momo, however, knew that what was going to do and quickly pushed Yuki out-of-the-way in time to block Toshiros attack from behind in time with her own sword.

"Hina-chan!"

Momo glared at the green-eyed boy as their swords clashed together. Toshiro however, looked at her in complete shock then quickly jumped away from her so that he doesn't hurt her.

She panted slightly as she got into a fighting stance in front of the younger twin. She yelled, "I won't let you hurt him!"

Momo let out all her spiritual pressure to make sure he knew that she was serious, making both of the twins stumble on their footing a bit. Toshiro tried his best to think of a way to make her understand, but it seemed like no matter what he did, she was still going to choose Yuki over him. Truth be told, he was a little jealous that his brother was once again getting all her attention. It made him feel lonely and envious, just like before.

He shook those thoughts from his head and returned his focus on his childhood friend. She still stood where she was and by the looks of it, she wasn't planning on leaving her 'post' soon. Toshiro gave it one last try though.

"Momo, please. You have to believe me when I say that this is the only way."

She tightened her grip on her sword for a moment then relaxed as her entire body began shaking. Momo looked down to the floor with her hair covering her eyes and in a gentle voice, she replied, "I don't care. I know what Yuki has done and of the pain hes put me through, but even so..." She looked up at him with tear filled eyes and a face obvious with sadness. "I can't let you hurt him!"

"Momo..." Toshiro felt his heart completely shatter for two main reasons. The first was because Momo was once again trying in desperation in front of him just like she did during the Aizen mess. The second was because she was so willing to protect his brother at all costs. She was showing so much care to Yuki, it made him mad with jealousy. He replied, "I'm sorry Momo, but I have to do this."

"I see..." She said getting back in her fighting stance. "Then I have no choice. I will protect Yuki, even if it means having to get through you."

Momo was about to attack him, but then was quickly stopped when a sudden wave of snow surrounded her in a clear glass barrier. She was momentarily shocked and turned to Toshiro for an answer, but he was just as surprised as her. Then the realization came to her and she turned to see the blue-eyed twin holding his sword in the air as his snow dragon returned to him.

"Yuki? But why?"

Once his zanpakto was completely back, he put it down at his side and looked at the most caring eyes he could conjure up. "I can't let you go through with this Hina-chan. I know you want to protect me, and I appreciate that, but I can't stand to see you go through all this pain." He could feel tears run down his face as he struggled to continue. "I can see how you feel about him and I understand your conflict. So instead of letting fight my battles, I'll end this on my own. Just please...don't cry anymore Hina-chan, I'm begging you."

Momo eyes widen as she saw him break down in front of her. The pain in heart only increased when she noticed his brother walking up from behind her and in front of her. She knew what was going to happen and if she didn't get out of this barrier soon, then it'll be too late.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Momo yelled as she banged on the shield with her sword and fists. "Please! Don't do this! Toshiro, Yuki!"

The twins both flinched as her cries grew louder through the snowy glass. Toshiro was the first to speak up, "Are you really sure you want to do this in front of her?"

Yuki nodded, "If we don't then she'll never understand how I feel. How we feel. It may break her heart for now, but in time, she'll see why this had do be done."

"Your right. Lets make this quick then."

"Alright. Good luck, brother."

Toshiro was a bit surprised that he actually addressed and acknowledged him as his brother. The last he did that, they were only children. He smiled for a second then returned to his glaring face. "You too."

With that said, the twins attacked each other with everything they had. Momo watched in vain about the two most important people of her life were fighting to the death, and it was all over her. She fell to her knees and leaned her head and hands against the wall of the barrier and sobbed quietly.

_'Tobiume...please tell me...what should I do?' _Her zanpakto then began glowing an illuminating pink light and right away, Momo knew what her sword was trying to say. She nodded then stood back up, gave one last look at the twins, and closed her eyes as her spiritual pressure began surrounding her.

Meanwhile, back with Toshiro and Yuki, the two brothers went at each other with all their might and with each swing or punch, the more and more they grew weaker. After a while of fighting, the both stepped away a far enough to catch their breath. They both panted in exhaustion and from the injuries from all around their bodies. Still, neither of them refused to give in.

"So it is true." Yuki said. "You do love so much that you would even kill me, your own brother?"

"If you had asked me that before, I would have said no. But now, now I think that you deserve nothing more than to die." Toshiro replied, charging at him. "All this time as she suffered and blamed herself for your death, you were alive and could have returned to us anytime you wanted!"

Yuki dodged the attack by inches but as he was about to throw hit of his own, his brother came up behind him and grabbed him by the neck, holding him place. "She cried for you, got stronger so that she could avenge you! She would have done anything for you!"

The blue eyed boy quickly kneed him in the stomach and jumped away as he let him free. Still though, even as he recovered from the injury, Toshiro continued, "I watched for years as she tortured herself to become stronger and stronger, and even when she was at her limits of strength, she was still blaming herself for what happen. Theres was nothing I could do for her! But you! You could have saved her! You could have stopped her pain from the beginning!"

"SHUT UP!" Yuki yelled as he charged at his brother again.

"Admit it! You know I'm right! So tell me why! Why did you put her through all of this?! Tell me Yuki!"

The younger twin suddenly stopped midway between them and clenched his fists tightly. "You want to know why, huh? Fine I'll tell you. I do all of this so that I could finally be the man that she's always needed, just like you want to be."

"What?"

"You heard me. All this time, I've trained myself to become stronger. Even before my death, I started training from the very minute I found that I had spirit energy. I did it because I wanted to be with her and at her side no matter what!" He continued. "Even though I'm not at my full potential, I decided to come back after seeing all the things she was going through! Things you couldn't save her from!"

Toshiro gasped as the memories of Momo being stabbed by both him and Aizen came to mind and it nearly made him fall to knees in pain. Seeing this, Yuki quickly used the opportunity to attack his brother. He charged at him and was about to swing his sword down on him, when a sudden yet familiar voice yelled:

"BANKAI!"

He turned and jumped in surprised once again at the sight he saw.

"Hina-chan?!"

* * *

**So what did you guys think? :) I know its late and I am very sorry about that, but please read and review. I promise I'll update soon if you do ;)**

**Well that's all the time I have! Until next time! Ja-Ne! XD**

**-GoddessOfImagination**


End file.
